Shadowhunters- The Unknown
by BlackRayvin
Summary: This is based off Shadowhunter's- I do not own the show or the books rights belong to Cassandra Clare Adelynn Vain is something that shouldn't exist, she is one of Valentines experiments, but her mother has escaped and raised her to be the best Shadowhunter. but she is also a Warlock. Jace is memorized by her, she's not falling for his games that easy and Alec is her best friend
1. Unlikely alliances

I sat on the couch swinging my seraph blade around staring at the screen in front of me.

"Who is draining mundanes of their blood? And what could they possibly want with it?" I stood up the click of my heels on the hardwood floor of my apartment in the city. As I turned I waved my hand turning off the screen and grabbed my stele and holstered my blade.

"Looks like it's time to do a little hunting" I said with a smirk. My name is Adelynn Vain, my mother raised me alone to be the best Shadowhunter around. The only thing she would tell me is that I was special. She never said why but I felt it, also Dot my best friend told me a lot. She also taught me how to use my magic and told me I was special because of my magic but she enforced the fact that no one could ever know. My heels clicked the stairs and I passed by Luke as he went into his apartment downstairs from mine.

"Evening Addy" he greeted me.

"Hey Luke" Luke lived downstairs with his wife Jocelyn and daughter Clary something told me they had secrets, but I never asked and Luke never stopped looking out for me since my mother died, and I promised my mother that I would look out for Clary as she told me one day she would need me more than ever. "Wish Clary a Happy birthday from me, and remind her ill see her tomorrow, I'm a little tied up tonight" he smiled and I continued down the stairs.

"I will Addy" he laughed. I exited the apartments and made my way to the nightclub, either someone was getting stabbed tonight or I was getting information.

I activated my invisibility rune and made my way into the nightclub head held high. I scanned the room quickly finding many demons around the room, shapeshifters. I followed them back into the back room and when the leader looked and saw who I was all hell broke loose.

"Come to Mama" I whispered and pushed up leaping into the sky coming swiftly back down and swinging my blade swinging sideways and the demon disintegrated. I heard grunts and saw 3 other people with seraph blades in the room with me. Shit other Shadowhunter's. I saw a demon coming from my left so I black flipped using the wall to propel me high and spun coming back down slicing through 2 more demons. Blondie on my right took out the two closer to me while the black hair Archer to my left aimed at the one heading for us with a direct hit. My concentration was broken when I head a scream, I turned towards the door seeing a frightened and familiar redhead.

"Clary!" she turned at the sound of my voice her eyes going wider than they were. I saw the demon attack her from behind and Blondie went to help her but got knocked down dropping his blade and it slid on the floor towards her. She grabbed it and it lite up and my eyes went wide, there was no way. I shook it off and jumped up towards Clary coming down on the demon that was coming on her left and she got the one on her right. I stood next to Clary the other in the room looking at us in confusion, one she was mundane, two the blade was light up in her hands Three I was someone of their kind they didn't know.

"Adelynn why do they look like you and how come I killed someone" she asked her voice quivering. I sighed,

"Look Clary, that was a demon but right now you need to go home" I looked at her but knew I had to go before the others in the room asked questions.

"Ad-" I cut her off as she began to speak.

"GO HOME" I emphasized. "I will meet you there I have to go" and with that I turned and ran not before running into the black hair boy with the bow and arrow.

"Who are you" he questioned. I didn't answer but our eyes caught and I felt like he was familiar to me but instead of answering him I ran past him back to my apartment knowing I had question for a certain someone.

I walked into the building and yelled.

"DOT!" I looked around the shop "DOT where are you!"

"Addy what's wrong" she asked coming out from the back of the shop.

"My mission was a little more than I thought, where you ever going to tell me Clary had the sight?" I asked her almost yelling. She sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"I was sworn not to but many people, what happened?"

"All I know is I went on a mission tonight and in the middle of the attack Clary shows up, she can see us and the seraph blade light up when she grabbed it" I said to Dot "So either she is a Shadowhunter or I'm hallucinating" I snarked at her.

"Where is Clary?" Dot asked concerned I left her somewhere bad.

"On her way home." I answered, "Now I'm going to bed so I can figure out what to say to her tomorrow when I see her" I quickly walked to the stairs heading to my apartment.

"Jace what are you doing" Alec asked the blonde boy as he walked away after the mission.

"I'm going to find the Redhead" he answered with an eyeroll.

"Which one?" Izzy asked the boy just as confused why the two they had never seen before seemed to know each other. Alec was just as confused for the fact that the redhead covered in runes seemed like someone he used to know, someone he lost a long time ago.

"Both are as equally intriguing but I'm more worried by the Mundie who has the sight than the other" Alec snapped.

"Who said she was a Mundie?" Jace shot back as his brother, his parabatia.

"New Shadowhunter's don't exist Jace" Alec shot back as Jace walked into the night. Alec then turned to the other one in the area with him. "Lets go Izzy" he told his sister and with a sigh the girl followed her brother back to the institute.

I sat on the couch still armed up just thinking. Why would my mother not tell me about Clary, is this part of the reason I had to protect her? Why wouldn't Luke tell me either. I was broken out of my thoughts but a crash and a scream, a familiar scream, and not the first time I heard it tonight. I shot up from the couch running down the stairs as fast as I feet in heels would take me and I crashed though the door seeing a demonic looking Dot attacking Clary. I ran in my blade held high swinging left but the demon dodged it.

"Clary RUN!" I yelled as the demon left her and aimed at me. I felt a claw in my side and I screamed dropping my sword but kicked the demon away from me and I saw a sword slice through the demonic Dot and it disintegrated leaving me face to face with the blond boy from the club.

"What no thank you for saving your life?" he said slyly. I went to open my mouth with a comeback of my own but I felt myself falling.

"Shit" was all I managed before the world turned black.

"What no thank you for saving your life" Jace asked the girl, her eyes flashed annoyance at his arrogance and she opened her mouth to speak but she started falling.

"Shit" was all she managed to say as he caught her. Jace caught her before she hit the ground and he picked the girl up with a sigh. He looked down and saw she had a healing rune so he took out his stele and activated it.

"Don't hurt her put her down!" Clary screamed, he turned to face the other red head in the room and saw he almost in a panicked state. he smiled at this girl and put the stele back in his pocket.

"Trust me I'm not going to hurt her why would I have saved her if I wanted her dead?" he asked.

"You're a killer!" she screamed at him knowing he just killed someone else.

"Look im not going to hurt you or your friends but I need to get her somewhere safe to get her help and soon"

"She's not my friend I barely know her" the girl answered the boy.

"Well she seemed to know you and she tried to save you from-"

"From what exactly?" Clary asked.

"A Shax Demon, they are shapeshifters" he answered her.

"I thought it was Dot" she mumbled. Jace started walking towards the door holding the girl in his arms bridal style, he looked back and smiled as he saw the other girl following him. he swore, Alec was going to kill him.

_I looked around and saw my mother talking with a man._

"_Catherine are you every going to tell him he has a child?" he asked._

"_No, he doesn't need to know that he was experimented with during a friendship."_

"_But she needs to know what she is you can't train her to be both" he said._

"_I will find a way, she will be able to learn both" my mother said._

"_If the clave finds out about her they will put her on trial for high treason." He reminded her._

"_I know, trust me I will teach her to hide in plain sight, they will never find out about her" mom said and I felt myself leaving the memory or vision or where ever I was._

I took a deep breath and looked around not reconizing where I was. I sat up knowing I wasn't at home and the room seemed to spin.

"Woah relax" I looked over and saw the girl from the club sitting next to me on a chair. "Hi im Isabelle but you can call me Izzy" she said introducing herself.

"Adelynn" I answered her.

"So its true" The archer from earlier rounded the corner "You brought the unknown and a mundane into the institute?!" he yelled. And I saw blondie follow him around the corner.

"I think we covered that they both are Shadowhunter's Alec" Blondie told him.

"There is no such thing as new Shadowhunter's Jace" Alec growled back.

"Im far but new" I spoke up. They both seemed to stop whatever they were going to say next and both looked to me.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" Jace was the one to ask me and Alec seemed more annoyed than anything.

"I'm fine, what happened?" I asked and before they could answer that I saw a familer redhead follow Jace around the corner.

"Can someone please explain what is going on, I need to find my mother?!" she groaned. She stood behind Jace almost annoyed and I felt for her, a lot has happened in one day.

"Clary?!" I question.

"Oh Addy? Are you ok?" she questioned running over to me and I looked back to the group that saved me and probably her.

"Yeah, what do you mean you need to find your mother, where is Joycelyn?" I asked confused.

"all I know is someone has kidnapped my mother and now you guys have kidnapped me and Adelynn." She seemed very panicked and I looked over at Izzy and she seemed sympathetic with her.

"I think kidnapped is a strong word I think we saved both of your lives" Jace cut in rather rudely.

"Well I don't seem to have said I know either of you" I snapped back at them, knowing I had to be careful. The black hair boy looked from me and back to Jace.

"A mundane shouldn't be here Jace" he growled.

"She is not a mundane!" Jace snapped back at him. "And how are you so sure Jace" Alec said to the blonde.

"Because the seraph blade lite up when she used it." Jace countered to the boy.

"That is Jace and Alec, my brothers" Isabelle said with a groan. Like I couldn't tell the sibling bond. The black hair boy Alec looked over at Isabelle and I and his face seemed to soften. I looked down and saw that I wasn't in my clothes and I began to panic.

"Where are my things, I need my things" I shot up from the bed I was on and became to try and find something of mine. Alec was the one to come over to me and out his hands on my shoulders getting me to stop. Normaly I would flip someone over if they touched me but his touch was oddly calming.

"Your clothes were torn and covered in demon and your blood we had to get rid of the dress, your jacket is over on the table and a change of clothes is there as well."

"Thanks to me" Isabelle sang out, I almost cracked a smile at her, she was so cheerful

"Doesn't anyone else find this unusual?" Alec said.

"Alec you find everything unusual" Isabelle said.

"Guy seriously two weird things happen in one night, the stuff with Clary, And then we have this girl come out of nowhere and is defiantly a Shadowhunter but doesn't even know about the institute." He paused gesturing to me "I need to report this to the clave" the room was silent for only seconds before the other boy started talking

"Alec dial it down a notch" Jace commands.

"You know as well as I do that my brother doesn't have a dial, but I agree with Jace." Izzy said to Jace.

"Hey give me a minute and here's a word you never hear me say, please?" Jace looked back to the group and they sighed. And we left him alone with Clary and Izzy grabbed my arm.

"So how do you know they redhead?" she asked me.

"She is my downstairs neighbor, I hang out with her every now and again, I don't know her super well or anything but her stepdad Luke has helped me a lot since my mother passed away a few years ago." I answered her.

"So how come ive never seen you around here before?" she asked. "I know you're a Shadowhunter and you're definitely trained."

"My mother taught me everything I know and well she never told me about the institute so I don't know, I knew there was more Shadowhunter's but never even thought about it" I said thinking back at things my mother taught me. Our converstation got cut Short but Clary running past us on her phone heading to the the front doors Jace on her heels. Me and Izzy shared a look before following them out the door where I saw Simon her best friend. But no body saw the attack coming from behind him.

"Jace look out" I yelled and jumped up grabbing my blade as Jace turned around and pushed the man back with a gasp.

"Circle" was all he said before they ended in a hand on hand combat and I came back down from the air swinging my blade the same time Jace swung his and we killed the man at the same time.

"Nice work Red" he said with a smirk, I could tell he was checking me out in my very revealing outfit from Izzy.

"Looks like I could give you some tips Blondie" I stated and he smirked.

"You wish" we looked away from each other as Clary spoke.

"Can you guys de-glamour or whatever so my best friend doesn't think I'm going insane. I smiled and watched as Izzy and Jace became visible but I walked right over to Simon making my voice the only thing known.

"Boo" I yelled. And he jumped about six feet, I wish but he did jump. I de-glamoured appearing only an inch or so from his face.

"What the fuck ADDY!" he yelled and I laughed, and out of the corner of my eye I even saw Jace smirk.

"Don't look like you saw a ghost Simon" I laughed.

"I don't even want to know" he mumbled. I ignored most of the conversation but I heard Jace say something about Simon and he grabbed the mundie's hand bringing him inside.

"Are you sure you're not on drugs Clary?" he asked looked around the empty abandoned church, Jace groaned and activated the rune on his arm and grabbed Simon's hand allowing him to see the inside .

"What the-" Simon breathed.

"Why is there another Mundane in the institute?" Alec seethed looking over at Jace.

"Someone from the circle followed him to get to Clary." Jace answered. I felt something wrong and I had to leave, I felt Dot in trouble and I knew I had to try and look for her, alone. As the group split up I snuck out the door before anyone knew I was missing.

"Glad to know Izzy's cooking didn't kill you Mundie" Jace joked, going on the fact that Izzy had watched over him earlier and said she was going to make breakfast.

"Nope still alive" he stumbled. And then the dark hair archer walked in.

"I don't approve of this mission." Alec said walking towards the group in the computer room. He heard groans but he continued "I spoke with the clave and there are sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it very clear that the little girl doesn't leave the premises, and the other girl is to be kept here until they figure out who she is."

"My name is not little girl ok?" Clary said "I don't care what that clave thing or you want I'm going to find Dot" he sighed seeming annoyed.

"Good luck doing that on your own" he said to her.

"She is not going to be doing this alone" Jace shouts at us "Alec this warlock could have the answers we need, with Valentines people out there searching for Clary she's not safe outside alone"

"Jace has a point" Izzy says looking at me. Alec growled but gave in.

"So little girl since you seem to know everything, where do you suggest we search?" he asked seeming annoyed.

"We should start at dots Apartment in Greenpoint and there's this thrift store-" Clary touches her necklace and closes her eyes on a sigh.

"What wrong? What is it?" Jace asked worried.

"I, um, weirdly, I think I know where Dot is" she replies.

"Great!" Simon replies "I'll Drive" he earned some weird looks from everyone, but before we left one of the other Shadowhunter's ran over to me.

"The Adelynn girl is missing" I turned around faster than he finished.

"WHAT? How could you let her leave?!" I yelled.

"She must have slipped out." He replied nervously. I ran over to the computer and brought up her picture and pressed search.

"Get out there and find her, before the clave finds out we lost her!" he growled and made his way out the door as Izzy spoke to Jace.

"I've never seen him care so much about someone besides himself." And he choose to ignore her as we went out to search for Dot.

I was trying to concentrate on Dot but all I came up with was nothing. I stood in the alleyways between Pandemonium and other building and I yelled in frustration my hands firing purple before I regained control and fell to the ground in sobs. I have truly lost everything, my mother is dead and I feel like Dot is too, the only person I had left that knew everything. I heard footsteps running and I looked up only to be faced with Alec, Jace, Simon, Clary and Isabelle.

"What's going on?" Jace was the one to ask slowly. I stayed looked calm but I was trying to find an escape route that wouldn't have me creating a portal.

"Adelynn you don't need to run." Alec was the one to speak next, he slowly made his way forward.

"No, no, no," I whispered, knowing this was about to end badly.

"Yes you are a Shadowhunter." he said.

I looked at the man approaching me in the eye, his blue eyes almost speaking to me.

"No Alec, you don't understand" I said.

"So help me understand." I turned to run again but I felt him grab me from behind. I quickly reached up from behind me and took this man who was twice my height and flipped him over me pinning him on the ground and I straddled him and I felt a blade at my back.

"Let him go." I heard Jace say.

"Maybe he shouldn't be grabbing people" I growled not moving one way or the other.

"Jace back off" Alec said staring at me. "Why were you here, why did you leave the institute." I looked at him trying to decide if I should answer him.

"I was looking for Dot" I said getting up and I reached my hand out to him, he took it.

"But I can't sense her anywhere, I know she's not dead but I don't think she is in this dimension" I said and looked to the others.

"How do you know Dot?" he asked, I felt something tug at me heart.

"She was a second mother to me growing up." I said quietly and Clary walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"She was to me as well Adelynn" she said.

"We have to get Clary her memories back," Jace said and It looked like they we almost having a silent conversation.

"To the silent Brothers we go" Isabelle said and they started walking away but Alec seemed to stop and he reached his hand out to me. For some reason I couldn't help myself I grabbed his hand and followed him to whatever the silent brothers meant.


	2. Remember me?

We all piled in the van and Izzy sat up front guiding the mundane where to drive.

"So what are the silent brothers?" I asked to the group.

"You have never heard of them?" Jace asked looking confused.

I sat between Jace and Alec with Clary across from me.

"They live in the city of Bones and protect one of the mortal instruments the stone sword, the stone sword makes the person touching it tell the truth." Alec answered.

"I think they silent brother are creepy as fuck" Izzy said from up front.

"You think everything is creepy Izzy" Jace said back.

"Well she does have to look at you all the time" I shot back and I even heard Alec chuckle slightly.

"That's not a bad view" Jace said back with a smile.

"That's what you think" I said back and I hear Izzy laughing up front. The van came to a stop.

"let the fun begin" I said and followed the others out of the van.

"You don't have to go down there Adelynn" Alec said as we approached the stairs down to the city of Bones.

"I know but I feel like I have to for some reason." I answered and I let go on his hand and followed Jace and Clary down the set of stairs. We entered a room and I saw the silent brothers their eyes and mouths were sewn shut and when they spoke I heard it in my mind.

_Clary Fairchild, Jace Wayland, we have been expecting you, but Adelynn Vain this is a nice surprise._

"Wasn't really planned to come but here I am" I said to them and I felt myself shaking.

"Adelynn what wrong?" I heard Jace ask me.

"I don't know" and I felt myself being dragged into a memory.

_Two children ran around the institute training room both around the age of seven. A dark hair boy with blue eyes and a girl with hair red as fire._

"_You can't catch me!" the boy yelled running from his friend. The girl held out her hand and stopped him dead in his tracks._

"_Lynn that's not fair" the boy yelled, knowing his friend was using her special warlock powers._

"_Never said I had to play fair Alec" she said back to him._

"_Catherine you can't take her from her family, the only place she has that will understand" the woman told her friend._

"_Maryse its not safe here for her I need to take her somewhere safe where the circle can't find her" Catherine told her friend._

"_Here we can protect her" Catherine cut her friend off._

"_Here she places everyone in the institute in danger and I won't allow something to happen to my family here." And with that Catherine took her daughters hand and took her from the only family she knew and had to forget about her life there._

I groaned as I felt the room sway.

"Addy what's happening, what are you doing to her?" I heard Jace yell and I began to fall before being assaulted by another memory.

_Wayland, she needs to know_ the brothers answered.

"_He deserves to know he has a daughter" Dot said to her mother._

"_He would never believe me, because its not supposed to be possible" my mother said looking at me in the room in Dot's training studio. I was working on my portal making skills and I was about the age of 12._

"_Magnus would understand, he loved you Catherine, he still does he wants you to come back he never gave up hope on you guys" she said._

"_How do I explain to him that his blood was injected into me by an insane Shadowhunter trying to create a Shadowhunter-Warlock hybrid. Who says he wouldn't try and kill her himself."_

"_Because that girl right there is the only thing he has wanted for centuries, a child, how she came about wont matter to him." Dot yelled at her._

_Catherine turned to Dot and faced her, her eyes almost in narrow slits._

"_he is never to know Dot, you need to promise me you won't tell him, not matter what" Dot sighed looking back at the girl she has sworn to protect._

"_I promise" both woman looked to the red hair child has a roar entered the room when she finally created her first portal._

The memory faded and I found myself back on the floor in the city of bones. The information I received was overwhelming and I felt myself begin to hyperventilate.

"Adelynn what's wrong you need to breathe" I heard Jace say, I opened my eyes but my vision was spotty and I couldn't focus and it as just getting harder to breathe.

"What did you do to her" he yelled and I felt myself move, I felt strong arms hold me close and I felt myself moving fast and realized Jace must me getting me out of there. I closed my eyes trying to focus my breathing but I felt like my throat was closing and I couldn't breathe. I felt cool air and a different pair of arms grab me and I realized I was no longer in Jace's arms and I began to flail scared who had me.

"Addy, Addy look at me" the person grabbed my hands pinning them down and I opened my eyes being face to face with those blue orbs that seemed to bring me comfort. "Breathe, in and out" he forced me to comply, breathing with me. "Good, again, in and out, 5" he counted with me and I felt myself being able to breathe again and I lost it, I started to cry and I wanted to kick myself, I never lost control over my emotions like this what was happening.

"What happened in there?" I heard Alec ask.

"I don't know, Clary was in the circle and Jerimiah said he had something for Addy and then after a few minutes she started hyperventilating. I knew I had to get her out of there" Alec held me close as I was trying to calm myself down.

"People don't just faint and hyperventilate out of nowhere" Alec yelled, not knowing what could cause something like this, his best friend used to go through the same thing. A panicked voice caught us all by surprise.

"Alec! Jace! I can't find Simon" I heard Izzy and I opened my eyes seeing as Alec was still holding me and I sat up more or at least I tried but Alec gripped me tighter.

"What do you mean you were supposed to watch him!" Clary yelled at her.

"I heard something and told him to stay in the van so I could check and when I went back he was gone" Izzy said panic in her voice

"Simon?! Simon?!" Clary yelled and Alec let me up slowly but kept close by but grabbed his Bow and Arrow getting ready. I grabbed my blade and took stance. Adrenaline making me alert once again.

"So that's the mundane's name." we looked above us seeing Simon being held by his feet upside down but none other than a vampire."

"Give Simon back he's not a part of this!" Clary yelled at him.

"Don't make me come up there, I won't feel bad about kill something already dead" Jace shot out.

"Careful Jace you would be breaking the accords." Alec warned him.

"Im afraid the mundane is coming with us, we have broken no laws simply negotiating, the mundane unharmed for the mortal cup." He said smirking. I looked over at the group.

"We don't have the cup!" Clary yelled panicked.

"The clock is ticking, tick tock" and then they disappeared taking Simon with them. Clary lost it then and fell to the ground and Jace went over to comfort her. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying and I felt myself sway on my feet, as the adrenaline rush left me.

"Woah Addy are you ok" Alec was the one to hold me up and I saw Izzy come closer to me as well. I felt weak, tired liked I was drained of all my energy.

"I'm tired" I said weakly. And I felt myself start to fall but I was quickly caught by Alec. He swung his bow and arrows on his back and picked me up and I nuzzled against his chest, feeling a sense of safety and comfort.

"Rest" was all he had to say and I was out.

"So let me get this right we are going to infiltrate a vampire den and kill them to save Simon" I heard Jace say as I entered the computer room.

"Pretty much" Izzy said tapping away on the computer trying to find their location.

"Nice, what did I miss" I asked coming up behind Alec.

"How are you feeling" the dark hair Shadowhunter asked the redhead.

"Better" I answered short and sweet. Alec wanted to press the matter knowing what happened at the city of bones wasn't normal at all but didn't want to anger the redhead girl.

"So where is he?" Clary asked cutting in on the conversation. "Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?"

"Actually no. that was Camille's outfit, right? They are locals probably down at the Hotel DuMort, down on Gansevoort St."

"Any we came back here? Why? We have to go there now!" Clary yelled frantically heading to the door. I moved my arm out pushing her back to the group.

"We can declare war on downworlder's Clary" I warned her, that much I knew, that was one thing my mother enforced was that I couldn't go around killing for no reason, I look like a Shadowhunter, I could get many people in trouble if I just went around killing.

"Adelynn is right we need a Clave resolution for that, us four can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves. And we can't react without considering our options first, the downworlder's are slaves to their impulses, we are not" Alec grumbled beside me.

"Alec you can't just jump on all the downworlder's like that" Jace argues with his parabatia.

"Oh that's right Seelie's have their charms, apparently right?" Alec glares at Jace.

"Seelie's?" Clary questions, I sighed.

"Like Faries, the fair folk, pixies, Nixies and thing half angel half demon, its more like a catch all term." I explain and Clary made and 'o' motion with her mouth in understanding.

"Ok I cant listen to this, Simon has been kidnapped by Vampires, I guess I will just need to take care of it myself" Clary grumbled at the group and went to make a move to leave again but I grabbed her arm.

"You are going to get yourself killed out there like a dumbass" I told her.

"Then help me." She pleaded "Why we consider other options, my best friend is suffering, is that something Shadowhunter's understand or am I just being Mundane?" Clary huffed at the group's reluctance.

"Clary is right, they made the first move. We are going to take care of this ourselves right now" Jace said. I felt my heart almost jump in my chest like I was jealous of how protective he was being over Clary, I sighed as Alec protested.

"This is a bad idea, I…"

"Do you have a better one?" Jace snapped back at him. "Look the vamps broke the accords, they kidnapped a Mundie. That's a big no-no. the Clave will give us lecture and then they will be glad we did it" Jace convinced Alec but I still had a bad feeling about all of this, but it was better to stick with them then against them. Alec sighs and reluctantly nods.

"Come on. Hard to agree with that but how are we getting out of here without being noticed?" I asked the group.

"And we need weapons and we can't let anyone see us getting them" he seemed to be thinking

"I think I know where we can get what we need" Jace said and turned walking away. The group turns and follows him and Alec turned back to the redhead girl and smiled slightly when she shook her head and followed the rest of them.

"So who's grave our we looking for?" I asked as we walked through the graveyard.

"Mary Milligan born January 10th 1802 died January 10th 1878." Jace quickly responds.

"Well that sucks, happy birthday now you're dead" I heard a small chuckle from Alec.

"Alright everyone split up and look around" Izzy says and I went off to the right as I heard her come up behind me.

"What did the silent brothers have to tell you?" she asked as I looked at headstones.

"They told me about my past and where I come from." I answered truthfully, I didn't want to explain exactly what I learned and I glanced over at Alec In the dark, at least I finally understood why he was so comforting to me, he was back then, because before left with my mother he wanted me to be his parabatia, but my mother was afraid it would kill me. That one memory had me remember all the things she wanted me to forget and I felt my eyes water just a bit. Izzy looked at the girl who reminded her of someone from when she was a child, a special redhead who had special powers but it couldn't be her could it? Could this girl really be her brothers best friend Lynn that disappeared when he was 8? Adelynn looked deep in thought and they both jumped out from their thoughts as they heard Clary.

"Guy's, I think I found it. Mary Milligan! Beloved servant. Who wants that on their headstone" she yelled.

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves" Jace explained

"So definitely not you" I mutter causing Izzy to snort, trying not to laugh. He glared at me as him and Alec took off the headstone to the grave.

Jace takes out his stele to unlock the rest of it.

"Abracadabra" and the rune glows.

"Wait you people actually say that?" Clary asked in disbelief.

"No Clary we don't" Jace said on a sigh.

"Woah!? Where is miss Milligan?" she asked looking at the weapons and reaching for a seraph blade.

"Don't touch that. You don't know how to use it!" Alec said slapping her hand away.

"What like I would have killed that demon at Pandemonium" Alec tried to contain his laughter.

"Alec I'm going to show her the right way to use it." Jace glares at him. "Do you see what you need?"

"No. there's no Bow here, I need one, ill also need to rune some arrows." He said aggravated. "There are back at he institute, ill go get them."

"Wait how are you going to get back in the institute?" Izzy asked.

"Ill go in the back" he stated like there was no problem.

"Ill go with you, I need to grab my throwing stars" I said following the archer.

"Okay" she said as I followed Alec the silence as peaceful.

We got in the back without being noticed and currently Alec was grabbing his things while I grabbed mine loading them onto my belt.

"Alec I didn't know you were here?" I looked up seeing a man I didn't know coming towards us, I walked closer to Alec and this man looked at my and looked like he saw a ghost.

"Catherine?" he questioned looking at me. I sighed.

"Catherine was my mother" I told him

"you look just like her" he said, I sighed and he looked back to Alec who was stuttering trying to come up with an excuse.

"Don't tell me, I don't want to have to report you, or her" he the man waved off his reply. "Its just that Valentine…" he got cut off when the rune on his neck began to burn.

"The monster's daughter, there must be reason why they all coming out of the woodwork again." Alec said to him.

"Ill leave you too it then" he went to walk away but stopped when Alec spoke up again.

"Hodge, thank you"

"You remind me a lot of myself, standing in the shadow of the chosen one" he said and Hodge looked to me. "You are just like your mother no matter what that monster has done to you, he will understand when you find him" I looked at him confused and he looked back to Alec.

"Hey don't make the same mistakes I did, look where it got me" and with that Hodge left and Alec turned to me.

"What did he mean?" he asked.

"Its complicated and we don't have time right now" I said and turned to go meet the others. I don't know what was going to hurt worse, when Alec find out who I am and remembers me or when I find my father and he wants nothing to do with me.

We began to discuss a plan Alec; Izzy and I were going to distract the vamps while Jace and Clary went to go get Simon. We wandered around the basement knowing it would be long until they smelled us and came running.

"I hate being the distraction" Alec mutter to his sister.

"Well maybe it's a good thing." Izzy said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We get to have all the fun." She said

"Speak for yourself" Alec muttered and I heard them all coming towards us.

"There is to many, run" I warned them and they took the lead into another room. I closed the door and Alec helped me put weight on it as he tried to use a locking rune.

"I can't draw it the doors not holding" Alec groaned and then Izzy grabbed a long pole shoving it in the door handles.

"Ha, ha that works too." I chuckled. We backed away from the door standing in a triangle formation as the door slowly was giving in to the pressure of all the vamps against it. Adelynn stood at the head on the triangle formation with Alec on her left and Izzy on right.

"That door isn't holding much longer." I commented to the others. "How much longer do we need to keep them busy?" I asked.

"Ten minutes?" Izzy said with a shrug.

I laughed "We are liquid lunch in less than 5 get ready" I said and we all took stance as the door gave way and the vampires rushed in. two aimed for me right away and I smiled. I threw one of my specialty stars at him and it pierced his heart while I jumped up and sliced my blade in the air taking out two more. I back flipped and swung to the left killing one that was trying take out Alec and I felt his arrows whizzing by me and the screams of vampires as he hit all of his targets he aimed at. He was better with the bow than he ever was when I practiced with him when we were kids. I ran at the wall behind me feeling three more vamps behind me. I ran up the wall and as I went upside down I threw two of my stars hitting two vamps and I saw Izzy's whip grab the third and take him out by the throat. I landed in a crouch and saw the room was now clear of the invading vamps and my two companions were looking at me out of breath.

"Good fighting." I stood up and walked over to the siblings.

"We should go check on the others." I said walking out of the room and up to the stairs intending on finding Jace and Clary. When we found them Raphael had Simon with a blade to his throat. He forced the group to the roof but intended on letting them all go. Before I cleared the door I heard him yell.

"Jace Wayland, remember who you friends are" and the metal door slammed shut and we were out in bright sunlight. Clary was hugging Simon tight and Jace and Alec were in a heated argument.

"You think you know Clary right? But you may not. Think about who her father is?!" Alec yelled at him causing Jace to sigh.

"You know what don't start this again with me Alec" Jace glared at him.

"She just came out of nowhere Jace" Alec yelled.

"Yeah so did Adelynn and you aren't treating her like this!" Jace yelled back.

"Leave her out of this!" he growled.

"They both have no one left, how can you be welcoming to one and not the other." Jace asked.

"Just listen to me for one second…" Alec was cut off by Jace yelling.

"Alec, STOP!" Jace yelled angrily, "Just stop"

"I'm older than you Jace I'm not your shadow" Alec said and I remember what Hodge said to him.

"if you really feel that way why did you help us tonight" Jace asked and Alec sighed and turned away as I grabbed his arm and he relaxed under my touch.

"He's your parabatia, you know how he feels, and embrace it and talk about it not ignore it." I said and walked away from them.

Later that night I couldn't sleep so I went to the training room and took out my frustrations and anger on the punching bag and the wall with my blades. I was in nothing more than a neon green sports bra and shorts and I was still sweating bullets. As I heard someone enter the room I spun around and threw my blade and startled blondie as the blade lodged next to the wall dangerously close to him.

"Well um yeah" he stuttered, staring at my body. I mean I know I look good but damn have some self-control.

"What? afraid I was actually gonna hit you" I laughed at the blonde hair boy "And if you keep staring I might wish I did hit you" Jace would never admit how much he wanted the redhead Shadowhunter, how much he wanted to hold her, how much he really cared for her so instead he narrowed his eyes remembering why he came down here.

"We may have a lead on Clary's memories, come up to the control room." And he turned around and left and she followed wondering what information they found.

I sat down and Hodge began to speak.

"Magnus Bane" he told us as he flipped though pictures of a man who was very well dressed and wasn't afraid to show his style.

"He's over 300 years old and as you can see, he hasn't exactly shielded away from the pleasures of every century. The tastes are both exquisite and excessive"

"He's like the Downworld's David Guetta" Clary laughed, looking at he pictured Hodge was showing.

"Guetta's already a downworlder's" Isabelle teased her, sending her a sly look. "Vampire, have you ever seen him in the daylight?" Clary looked horrified at this revelation.

"Can you two focus, this is not a joke" Alec scolded them, someone doesn't do well once woken up I guess.

"Alec's right" Hodge agreed looking at the others. "Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known, and he has a deep mistrust in Shadowhunter's since..." he paused and trailed off looking at me and I was slightly confused but as I was thinking it came to me. Something Hodge said about me when me and Alec were getting weapons, it can't be can it?

"Since what?" Clary asked.

"Never mind" Hodge said.

"Why did he help my mother remove my memories then, isn't she a Shadowhunter?" Clary asked confused why he would help a Shadowhunter if he had a distrust in them.

"Yes, one of the best but 'help' might not be the right word. What he did was more along the line of providing a service for her, more than likely your mother paid a pretty price for Magnus's magic." Hodge explained.

"Warlocks normally require payment before the help anyone with anything" Jace explained.

"Word from the clave is most Warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine is hunting them." Alec informed the others

"Valentine must be searching for the Warlock that gave Jocelyn the potion, where did she…" he hissed as the rune on his neck began to burn.

"Hodge your rune? You okay" Clary asked concerned for the man. He nodded his head breathing in.

"So how do we find Magnus?" I asked.

"We don't" Jace said. "He finds us, we'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding."

"And I know exactly how to do it" Izzy says and took the tablet from Hodge.

"A downworld rave, nice thinking Izzy" Jace comments the dark hair girl.

"And why do you think he would fall for that?" Alec asked his sister.

"because in my surveillance of downworlder's Magnus likes to party.

"It'll never work, not with Valentine trying to kill him." Alec states shaking his head.

"Of course he will, he will blend in, hide in plain sight" Jace said.

"I don't know it seems…"

"Trust me, if Magnus is coming out of hiding he is going to go to the biggest parties of the year" Izzy cuts off Clary.

"Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism, or his greed, come with me" Hodge says, "Follow me" slowly the group got up and followed the man.

Once I reached the group I saw Hodge holding a red ruby necklace that looked ancient.

"This necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it we a gift from his then lover Camille Belcourt" he informed the group.

"What Camille and Magus were lovers?" Clary asked.

"Warlock can get around" I stated as Hodge continued.

"Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. Now the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons" he explained to the group as they all studied the piece in his hands.

"Its so beautiful" Izzy said gently touching the red gem.

"Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace, offer it to him. he might just take the bait" Hedge says bringing everyone back to focus.

"Ill send Magnus fire message to arrange the meeting, we have to get to Magnus before valentine does." Jace says walking out of the room. i looked down at my outfit and realized I needed a shower and a change of clothes so I walked over to izzy.

"Can I borrow your shower and something to wear, I don't have any of my clothes here" I asked the other Shadowhunter.

"Of course," she said and grabbed my hand and lead me to her bathroom. "Use what you need and ill be out here after your done and we can pick out something sexy for you to wear."

I thanked the girl ad took a quick shower getting all the sweat off from my training session before Jace had interrupted me. Don't get me wrong I liked the blonde Shadowhunter but his cocky attitude was going to get him slapped by me if he kept it up, I was beginning to loose my cool with his attitude, that and I think he already had the hots for Clary.

(Ch 7 sweetheart, Magnus Rave, Finding Magnus lair and Valak memory demon)


	3. I look like her

We stood in front of an abandoned building will all weapons ready, and they walked cautiously in the building.

"Magnus's lair is right behind that fence" I told the group and Clary looked at her confused.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse" Clary questioned her friend.

"Not exactly, Warlock Glamour" I explained. She nodded her head.

"Cause you would know being one and all" she muttered.

"Just because I didn't tell you, there is a very good reason." I snapped at the younger redhead.

"Yeah let me guess to protect me" she groaned, knowing all of this was shielded from her to protect her.

"To protect everyone" I clarified "Not just you" Izzy raised her hand making everyone come to a stop.

"Something is wrong, it's far to easy to get this close"

"His wards must be down" Jace said.

"They only time a warlock puts his guard down is when they are under attack" I reminded the group and Alec looked over at the younger read-head.

"You don't get in the way." Clary scoffed at him but all their attention was redirected hearing grunts and we saw a man being stabbed and thrown over the ledge.

"Valentine found Magnus, everyone split up" I said and took lead to the right seeing Alec follow me. I fought the two circle members that came at us and heard talking over the right seeing Jace and Clary and a little girl, warlock child, Izzy helped take the guy out attacking them and I jumped up quickly slicing in front of me killing the man as Alec aimed at the other with his bow and arrow.

"Still just as good with that huh Alec?" I asked as I landed.  
"Always Lynn" he answered and I followed the others into Magnus' lair.

In the lair was saw Magnus fighting with one more member and Alec was quick to aim and help the warlock out.

"Thank you" he looked to the dark hair warlock and Adelynn studied the man who was said to be her father. He had strong features that stood out being a strong jawline and perfect skin, his black hair stood up and fell slightly to the side, rings adorned his hands but what caught her were the eyes, the yellow cat light eyes that seemed to glow to her. Well that showed her where she got her warlock mark from, her purple catlike eyes only came out when using her warlock magic, other times they were a hazel green mix.

"Hold tight everyone, we are about to move" Magnus informed the group, and with a movement of his hands his magic sent his lair into a new safer location.

"Ah much better." He said but looked down at the room in distaste "Ugh it's inevitable after each move I get the itch to redecorate, normally I love a dirty lair but this one is just sloppy" he looked up and for the first time noticed the green eye read hair girl next to the dashingly handsome dark hair boy.

"Catherine, that can't be you?" he questioned, walking a bit closer to the girl.

"No Magnus, Catherine was my mother." She smiled sadly, Magnus loved the redhead from years ago and this girl looked just like her mother. He nodded leaving it at that.

"So how do we summon the memory demon?" Clary asked and Magnus looked to the pair behind him.

"Are you certain? Both of you? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal." He explained.

"Ill do anything to save my mother, Where is the demon?" she asked.

"Okay" Magnus put his hand up and faced the group again "Pretty boy get your team ready" Jace began to walk forward sending commands but got stopped by, Magnus' outstretched hand.

"Im not talking to you i'm talking to him" Magnus pointed to Alec and I looked at the tall Shadowhunter and saw the light blush on his cheeks. Well now I know where I get being so blunt from. Magnus took Clary to another room and I followed as Magnus explained to her that she needed to get ready as well. Once Clary left the room he turned to me.

"You look just like her?" he stated and I saw a tear in his eye. "What did she name you?"

"Adelynn Vain" she said and Magnus grabbed the girl and held her tight.

"We should talk Adelynn there are some things you should know." I nodded and looked at the warlock.

"You as well, I have things I need to tell you, Magnus" he nodded.

"Later, for now lets help your friend" and with that he left me alone in the room trying to process what was happening.

"Okay we are ready everyone take a spot on the Hexagram." Everyone did as told and I stood between Jace and Alec, Magnus was next to Alec, Clary next to Jace and Izzy in the last remaining spot.

"We must initiate a bond, once this bond is sealed it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens we must not let go of each others hands." The warlock explained. Magnus held his hand to Alec who grabbed it and reached out to me. I felt a jolt of electricity and I felt my warlock side wanting to come out but I held it back. As everyone joined hands Izzy was the only one not connected as she tried to lighten the mood.

"You people are pathetic" and she completed the hexagon.

"I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly what I say, the demons name is Valak. And at some point he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories." Magnus informed the group.

"What do you mean? What kind of Payment?" Jace asked.

"We will see. Let us begin" Magnus started speaking Chthonian the language of demons and Warlock summoning the demon and the necklace Izzy was wearing began to pulse, indicating that the demon was among them. A black mist settle between them and the creature began to growl.

"Valak is among us do not break the bond!" Magnus yelled over the loud roar.

_I demand to be compensated, a memory of each's most beloved_

I heard Valak speak and Magnus let the group know what he said.

"It is time, the demon demands payment."

"What does it want?" Alec demanded frantically.

"We must relinquish a beloved memory for the one we love the most" Magnus was first a memory of my mother smiling at him, Clary was next it was a image of Jocelyn, Jace was next and it showed a image of Alec, then it was mine in front of me an image of Alec his hand close to me.

"No!" I yelled and I saw Alec's memory being of me the day we met.

I felt myself slipping.

"Its not true!" I yelled

"Don't break the bond!" I heard Magnus faintly but I felt myself becoming overwhelmed again with no way to stop it, my breaths became shallow and my hand slipped from Jace and Alec and the demon threw us against the wall. The impact of the wall on my back was quick to bring me back where I saw Magnus struggling to contain the demon Alec went to walk up to the greater demon but I pushed him back and put my hand out to help Magnus contain him but as my hand glowed purple I was grabbed and hoisted into the black mist. I screamed in pain as it felt like the demon was eating me alive, eating my magic and scraping my skin off. I felt a hand grab me and saw it was Alec and behind Alec Magnus grabbed my other hand trying to pry me from the demon. They both had tears in their eyes and then the pain consumed me and I screamed blacking out.

I shot up gasping like I was coming out of a pool after spending too much time under the water.

"Thank god you're ok" I felt familiar arms holding me and I looked up seeing Alec and Jace with his hand on my back. I smiled at the two boys as I sat up and I looked over to Clary.

"I'm sorry, I know I messed up and…"

"Its ok" Clary cut me off as I stood up with help from Jace, without another word Clary left the room and Jace followed her. I turned to Magnus and saw a look on his face that could only mean one thing, I owed him an explanation. I turned to Alec,

"Head back to the institute I need to talk with Magnus" he hesitates but gave me a hug.

"You better come back this time." I nodded as we pulled apart.

"I promise." I told him. once they left I turned back to Magnus, My father.

"What are you Adelynn?" he asked. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"What do you think I am?" I asked him. he looked at me and shook his head,

"There is no possible way" he muttered.

"Magnus, I am a Warlock-Shadowhunter hybrid, you.." I stumbled choking one my own words. "You are my father"

"Warlocks can't have children!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air. I sat down on the couch and slowly he walked over and sat down as well.

"I was created in a lab with my mother's egg and your blood. I was planted in her and grew inside of her, I… she was injected every week when I was growing, she knew but once I was born had plans to take me and run so Valentine couldn't hurt me. She trained me at the institute to be a great Shadowhunter, but then my powers began to grow. She feared I would hurt someone or they would come searching for me so she ripped me from the only life I knew. She continued to train me and Doretha helped train me to be a warlock and switch between the two, to hide in plain sight, I didn't know it was you until I went to the silent brothers and they gave me some of my memories back that Dot tried to cover."

"That is why she left, and I couldn't find her" he mumbled looking down at the floor before looking back at me.

"So your telling me that I have a daughter blood related to me?" he asked looking at me

"Yes" I said simply, in a heartbeat I was crushed against his chest in the most powerful hug ever.

"I never thought It was possible" he cried. I pulled away and looked the man that was my father in the eye.

"Magnus you need to understand the Clave can't know, they will fear me and most likely execute me" I warned him.

"Do they know?" he asked referring to the group.

"Yes, Izzy and Alec have known forever even me leaving couldn't make them forget, Clary and Jace just found out when I tracked you, I get my mark from you" I told him and let my eyes flash purple before returning to normal.

"Your secret is safe with me Adelynn" he said as I went to go stand.

"I need to get back to the others, and Magnus by the way, you need to ask Alec out, he was totally checking you out" I saw him turn red and he stuttered "Don't act like I can't tell you like him."

"Get on out of here you trouble maker" he laughed and I reached my hand out creating a portal back to the institute. I stepped through landing in the basement of the institute and made my way up the stairs needing to train. I needed to let out all the stress from today. I stopped by my room changing into my green sports bra a tank top and shorts and made my way over to the training room seeing blondie using a staff on the practice dummy.

"Want a sparing partner?" I asked the blonde man. He stopped and turn to look at me.

"That won't be a fair fight will it?" he asked.

"I mean I guess not, I guess ill just take it easy on you" I joked.

"Oh, you're on" I grinned at him as he threw me a staff swinging left. I dodged him almost as an after thought and we went back and forth meeting eachother blow for blow.

"How about we raise the stakes?" Jace asked and switched out the staffs for seraph blades.

"Last one standing, metaphorically" I stated and started up in the air coming down but he blocked me like I thought he would allowing me to flip back and grab his feet flattening him on his back landing between his legs the tip of the blade at his throat.

"Impressive, but you need to try harder." He commented and took my feet out from underneath me sitting on my waist the blade now to my throat.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so predictable, Blondie" I chuckled and thrust my hips upward throwing him over my head and flipping back on my feet and we ended panting heavily with the other blade at the opponents throat. Clapping was heard behind me and I turned to face a woman who looked like an older version of Izzy.

"Impressive" she commented and paused seeing the redhair girl.

"Catherine, no, Adelynn?" she questioned knowing it wasn't her friend the girl was too young but looked just like her mother.

"Hello Maryse" I greeted the woman I remembered from the memory. I saw Izzy smiling behind her mother at our exchange. She swiftly walked over to me, even sweaty and gross only in my sports bra and shorts at this point and hugged me tight.

"I never thought we would see you again" she murmured into the girls hair. She pulled back and looked at the girl.

"How is your mother?" she asked.

"Dead, its been 3 years," I answered her she sadly nodded.

"I'm sorry" she said

"It's ok" I pulled away from the woman and Jace was next to hug her.

"Its great to see you Maryse" Jace pulled away and looked around.

"How's everyone in Idris? Where's uh, Where's Max?" who was Max?

"No Max just mom with her hair on fire" Izzy answered.

"I love how Shadowhunter's share, a hidden brother, a secret country and a private portal," Clary said accusingly. Ahh Max must be a younger brother.

"Mother welcome back, we didn't expect you" Alec said.

"You should be prepared weather you expect me or not." Maryse said hugest her eldest son.

"I am, we are" he stuttered out.

"We'll talk about the institute and you" she faced me with a sad smile "Right now, we have a bigger problem. The Seelie's have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why. My guess is they are still upset we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine, but no one on their realm will talk." Maryse told the group of young adults in the room.

"I have Seelie friends" Isabelle said looking at her mom.

"Yes, I know about your friends Isabelle, we stay separate from the downworld for good reasons. The wrong move, the wrong word… Do you think there is a such thing as a harmless rebellion?" Maryse scolded standing in front of her daughter. "Who knows what offends these creatures? Maybe you told him…Them… Something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on one of their ridicules customs without knowing it."

"Wait, wait! I don't understand. You're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?" Jace asked the mother figure.

"When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart" Maryse said

"Natural order? What are you saying?" I asked and she looked at me pleading not to.

"I can help, I know how to talk to Seelie's" Isabelle offered

"She's right, she can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows. I could even go with her if you like" Alec offered the older woman, knowing this would be the best option.

"I'd rather Jace go with her this time, Alec you can stay with the Fairchild girl, I want her under control, she has caused enough trouble already." Maryse said looking to Clary.

"That's not her fault her mother told her nothing" I defended the other redhead.

"Cause I didn't know I was a Shadowhunter until a few days ago." Clary spoke up as well.

"And what an exciting few days it has been." Maryse said looking at the girl. "The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here"

"You don't need to tell me that. If the mission is important to the Clave, I would prefer to be the one to go with Isabelle." Alec argued with his mother, but I didn't se her budging.

"You're all so eager to do what you would prefer, its time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it's about what must me done. I have given you your assignments now Carry them out." Maryse turned to Jace and Isabelle "You two with me now and you" she turned to me "Change and meet us in my office we need to talk" and with that she left the room Izzy and Jace following her leaving Adelynn, Clary and Alec looking a tad bit lost.

"Well that was a window into the weird. What did you do to piss off your mom?" Clary asked.

"I guess for a start all of the unsanctioned missions on your behalf didn't go over so well with the Clave" Alec said.

"And two, that's just Maryse" I said as well causing a small smile from Alec as I left to go change into something more presentable to the woman I don't remember much about.

I sighed and walked down the hallways to Maryse's office standing outside the door preparing to knock my hand raised almost in pausing, waiting. Who was this woman to my mother? I don't know anything about her but she fought to keep me here all those years ago. I know she took Jace in and raised him one his father died but she also was very strict with her children. I finally gave in lightly knocking on the door.

"Come in" I heard her and I slowly opened the door seeing Maryse sitting at the desk and she looked up and saw me she quickly go up and met me as I closed the door and walked forward.

"I never thought I would see you again Adelynn" she whispered holding me close "I tried to get her to stop but she always thought she knew better" she pulled away and looked me over, like she was trying to absorb the fact that I was standing in front of her.

"I don't remember much but I was given a memory when I visited the silent brothers." I told her, she pulled away and seemed to be thinking,

"Can I ask what it was of?" she seemed almost scared for the answer.

"It was of me and Alec playing we must have been around 6 or 7, we were playing tag and I kept holding him with my magic and then you and mom came in yelling about her taking me. That's how I remembered you and him more clearly, he only remembered when he saw my eyes yesterday."

"Ah the purple Warlock Mark" she said she motioned for me to sit and leaned forward a bit in her seat.

"Did she ever tell you who your father is?" she seemed worried.

"No" I answered but paused "But I figured it out with pieces of my memory coming back, things she tried to hide, I told him yesterday Maryse." I said quietly not knowing if it was a good idea to tell her.

"So, Magnus knows and isn't mad" he asked her eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Nope quite the opposite he is stoked and he knows not to tell anyone, mom was more scared than anything that they would want to execute me" she nodded.

"Why don't you go help Alec with Clary she seems to be friends with you" she said.

"I have hung out with her for years and I never knew who she was. But I'm glad she is here now where it is safe" I told her and the older woman nodded before I got up and left in search for Clary and Alec but when my search came up empty I grabbed my phone and Called Alec knowing they were supposed to be in the institute.

"What?" Alec asked over the phone sounded irriated and I heard Clary and Simon over the phone

"Uh just wondering where you are cause your mother sent me to go help you with Clary and I cant seem to find you." I said with just as must attitude as he gave me."

"Well if someone would listen and stop running off we would be" he sneered.

I sighed "So where am I meeting you?" I asked him.

"We are heading to Clary's Apartment to look for some box that might help us" he explained.

"Alright on my way" and I hung up the phone before he could argue. I knew it would take time to get across town so I shrugged going down to the basement creating a portal and landed right in Clary's Apartment just as they walked through the door.

"He just got off the phone with you how did you beat us here?" Simon compained. I laughed at him.

"Im special" I laughed.

"you just cheated" Alec said looking at the girls purple flecks in her eye, the leftover from using Warlock Magic.

"Holy Crap though Clary who torched your loft?" Simon asked as they all looked around seeing the whole placed singed nothing left. I heard a crash and looked back at Alec.

"Simon, Clary get what you need and stay here while we go check the perimeter." Alec took the lead and I followed him out the fire escape jumping down and landing on the pavement below. Alec de-glamoured his bow and arrow and I grabbed my sword ready for whatever might come at us. I sniffed the air and put my hand out to stop Alec.

"Werewolves" I muttered and both of our eyes went wide as we heard a low growl from the bushes.

"Clary and Simon." Alec muttered and we turned back to get them but as we saw them being taken in a unmarked car, and before they moved far the car was gone.

"Fuck!" I groaned kicking the wall I stood next to. I looked back seeing Alec is just as much stress. We had to find them.

We paced the loft upstairs trying to find anything I could use to track them waiting on Izzy and Jace to show up. In frustration I kicked a burnt piece of furniture as I couldn't find anything salvageable enough to track with.

"Relax we will find her" Alec said but he seemed just as scared.

"Where is Clary?" the blonde boy came flying in the loft looking between the other red-head and his parabatia.

"She's gone" Alec answered.

"What do you mean gone?" Izzy asked the two.

"We heard a noise so we told them to stay put while we secured the fire escape and then we saw her and Simon getting arrested. In an unmarked car." I explained before Jace went off on Alec more than he already had lately.

"The mundane was here?" Jace asked getting more and more aggravated.

"Simon? He was here to?" Izzy asked in disbelief that was gone as well.

"It was an unmarked car and i can't find anything not singed enough to track her with." I yelled back at Jace. Just because our life had been flipped upside down doesn't give him the right to yell at Alec or me.

"What did you Do!" Jace yelled at Alec closing the space between them so close they were almost touching.

Alec couldn't answer, he had no words to say, Alec and Lynn had lost the two people we had to protect in trying to protect them. Jace grabbed one of Clary's drawings and went to work with Alec trying to use Parabatia tracking to find her.

"It was your job to look after her!" Jace exclaimed looking at his Parabatai.

"I did my best Jace" Alec said with sadness to his voice.

"Maybe your mother was right and your best just isn't good enough" Jace said before it was too late. I couldn't stop myself, I wasn't going to watch Jace talk to his brother, His parabatia like that I walked over and pushed Jace back and he stumbled not ready for the attack.

"If you haven't noticed we have done nothing but protect her, Alec has and I have since day one. She snuck out of the institute, Alec followed her and when I found where they were I went to help knowing the whole shadow world wants her dead, I came out to give assistance and you want to come her accusing us of something, we haven't done anything that you haven't been doing." I yelled at him and he looked down and I heard silence from Alec and Izzy behind me.

"Yes, you did, you lost her" Jace said.

"Everyone Enough!" Izzy yelled cutting through the three.

"I can't track her whoever has her must have her over a body of water and that's why our tracking wont work." Jace said seeming a tad bit calmer. I just didn't get it, I got butterflies being around him but his was so thick headed and stubborn I wanted o slap him at the same time. I heard a familer ringtone and looked behind me seeing Clary's backpack.

"Clary left her phone in her backpack." Izzy said and rushed over to grab it.

"Hello?" I was able hear a bit but Izzy put it on speaker phone to help anyways.

"_Oh, I thought I would never utter these words, but thank god its you, its me, Simon"_ we all heard the boy over the phone.

"Where are you? Where's Clary?' Jace asked.

"_I don't know. Some Chinese restaurant, I think? This cop Alaric arrested us, but it was a total fake out, took us to this place and told Clary they were going to kill her if she didn't give them the cup"_ he said.

"Just calm down alright? Tell us what you see." I asked him calmly.

"_Okay uh…we are defiantly on a pier, there is a ton of water…uh… I see lockers and…oh, my… I'm in some sort of torture chamber there are claw marks all over the wall."_

"Werewolves" Izzy clarified for us

"That's possible" Alec agreed with his sister.

"Okay Simon you need to get more specific. Tell us what you see. Help us find you" Jace pleaded with the boy.

"_There is nothing else that can…Wait hold on! Im at the Jade Wolf Chinese Restaurant on the pier at Greene St. and they have inexpensive cocktails. Just hurry."_ He pleaded.

"You need to create a diversion. Stall them" Jace ordered him.

"_How all I have are clothes and a lighter!"_ he yelled back to them.

"So start a fire dumbass!" I yelled at him.

"_You know that never works Adelynn!"_ he yelled back before Jace interrupted them

"We are on our way!" and we headed off to another Simon rescue.

Once we arrive we all split up to get this over with. Jace and Alec went and got Clary. Isabelle and I went to go rescue Simon and we are going to meet up in the front after. It was easy enough o find Simon with all the smoke.

"What is this a makeshift prision cell" I laughed as Izzy used her whip to grab the bars and yanked them off.

"You know im getting seriously tired of saving your life" Izzy joked with the boy helping him out of the window.

"Im not" he said with a smile.

"ok we need to go" I reminded them, I mean before the werewolves attack would be great.

"Clary!" Simon yelled running over to his friend.

"Simon, oh my god!" the two best friends hugged tight scared about the other.

"Are you ok?" Simon asked her "I was so worried."

"I hate to break up this little reunion but we got a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us so maybe we should you know…" Jace said but Clary cut him off.

"Wait the box!" Clary yelled frantically "My backpack I think I left it at the loft"

"No we got it" Alec reassured her "I didn't screw up everthing"

"Wait." Izzy reached to Simon making him pause in his movement "Whatever you do, don't make any fast moves" the group looked around seeing the green and yellow eyes of the wolves circling them.

"Great just what I wanted to be a werewolf snack" I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"This can't be good" Jace expressed.

"No, I thought I was great Blondie" I rolled my eyes at him but grabbed my weapon surrounding the mundane in the middle of the Shadowhunter circle of protection we made.

"We are surrounded" Alec informed the others.

"Everyone stay together." Jace said as well.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" Simon said his voice shaky, like the rest of him. Jace was the next to speak a warning as a bigger wolf exited the building heading to the group.

"Guy get back! That's the alpha" The wolf went to go attack the group but was stopped by another wolf, knocking the Alpha into a pile of boxes.

"He's helping us" I said in almost shock.

"I guess its our lucky day" Alec said.

"or he's getting ahead in line to kill us" Izzy muttered. We all heard growls and whimpers as the two wolves fought. Just as fast as it started the six of them saw a dead human body laying on the ground.

"The alpha is dead" I said in shock, the remaining wolf came back out and transformed into his human form.

"Luke!" I yelled at the man who has been there for so much of my life. The pack howled changing back into human form and kneeling down.

"What is it? What's happening?" Simon asked confused.

"When a werewolf kills the Alpha leader he becomes the new leader to the pack. Luke is now the leader of the pack"

"Dope" Simon muttered as I looked at my friend.

"Clary…"Luke sighed looking at her. Clary went to advance on him as did I and Jace stopped me and Alec went to stop her.

"Let go!" I growled at the blonde boy, and he did and I walked closer.

"I promised your mother I would always protect you, and Adelynn I told your mother I would never let something hurt you." He smiled but as reached him he collapsed.

"LUKE NO!" I yelled trying to hold them man up but Jace and Clary helped me.

"We need to get him help" Clary said. I can do something but I need more help, I need Magnus" I told the group.

"Okay ill drive" Simon said and pulled up a car and we got Luke in. Jace sat in the front and I sat in back with Clary and I started trying to push off the poison.

"Why isn't it working!" Clary yelled at me.

"Im not full warlock I need help!" I yelled back at her not happy that she was yelling at me while I was trying. Once we got to Magnus's place Jace helped me and Simon carry him up to his loft.

"What happened?" Magnus asked holding open the door for the group.

I got Luke laid down on the couch and continued working my magic on him.

"Where are you….Luke….i cant find you!" Luke was whispering in his pain, andi knew it was an affect from the poison.

"What is happening?" Clary asked panicked

"Joyceln?" Luke panted as tried to hold off his pain.

"No, Luke its Clary can you hear me?" Magnus rushed back over to us and told me to pause for a second, so I did.

"Clary listen to me, listen you have to know" Luke tried to tell her "You need to know in case.

"No don't even say it" Clary warned him

"No you need to listen you need to know"

"Was he bitten by and Alpha?" Magnus asked. I nodded.

"Three two one" Magnus counted "Now!" he yelled to me the same time Luke sat up growling his eyes turning green.

"Badass" Simon said.

"Where are you going?" I didn't hear anyhitng else but the roaring of my magic trying to hold Luke down. Magnus came back and put a leaf in his mouth and I knew it was going to help stop the random transformations from the alpha bite. The last thing I heard through the roar because Magnus came closer to me.

"We need Alexander"

"Why do you need Alec?" Jace questioned the warlock.

Magnus glared at the blonde "I need Shadowhunter energy, Addy will only last so long, she needs more Shadowhunter energy than she has alone, I can help with the Warlock energy but hers will be stronger and last longer, but it needs to be virgin Shadowhunter energy, now hurry back with those items and Alec" he said sent the two on their way. Magnus walked back over to his daughter and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rest he will be ok for now but stay close" I closed my eyes but was woken by a scream as Luke shot up. I quickly started again using everything I had and Magnus rushed over to me trying to help but we could hold it much longer. I felt the loft beginning to shake.

"What is happening?" Simon asked.

"Im running out of Magic, even with the two of us" he said, I felt myself fading but willed myself to continue being a Shadowhunter and the daughter of the high warlock of Brooklyn probably being the only thing saving me. i zoned out of the world concentrating on willing more magic than I had. I felt myself Falling and I saw Magnus next to me barely holding on and I felt like I was barely helping when I felt someone push in between the two of us and Magnus stepped back.

"Help her. She needs your energy." I felt Someone grab my hand and I looked over seeing the blue eyes of Alec,

"Take what you need Lynn, I'm here now" I smiled faintly and felt myself almost charging back with just a bit more to help keep Luke down, I saw Clary come over and feed Luke the potion and then it stopped. I ran out of magic but Luke was going to be fine.

"Thank you" I whispered feeling the world turn black around me.

Alec caught Lynn as she fell against him.

"Lynn!" he yelled.

"Adelynn?!" Jace ran up grabbing the girl from Alec. Jace spun around to a tired looking Magnus sitting on the floor.

"What is wrong with her!" the blond boy yelled. "What did you do to her."

"She is fine, she needs rest, she is drained worse than me, she did most of the work saving Luke, even with Alec's help she just ran out." Magnus sighed getting up and Jace grabbed the girl he was very confused about In his arms. He felt almost protective over her even though he was scared to show it. He brought her to one of the spare rooms and laid her on the bed running his hand through her red hair. She was a mystery and someone he wanted to know more about if he would give her the chance, Jace fell asleep on the bed his hand on hers, waiting until she woke up and he knew she was ok.


	4. Love is nothing but a weakness

I groaned and tried to bring my hand up to my eyes to rub them but something was holding my hand. I pushed myself up and looked down and saw Jace on the same bed as me a cut covered in dried blood on his cheek. His hand gripped mine tight like if he let go I wouldn't be there. His blonde hair tousled around his head and his mouth was slightly open and I had to admit he looked cute, innocent when we all knew he wasn't. I chuckled lightly but also confused one, why was he in the bed, the same one I was in and two, why was he holding my hand. I tried to grab my hand back from him with only resulted in him grabbed tighter before his eyes fluttered open. He jumped back in surprise and I got a devilish grin on my face and poked his stomach casing him to jump and roll right off the side of the bed. I laughed, I couldn't help it as he groaned from the floor.

"Ow" he groaned "Why did you do that?" he complained sitting up on the floor.

"You would let go of my hand and I need to pee" he stated with a shrug of my shoulder. I heard someone walk by and I saw Magnus peek his head through the open door.

"You know you're an adult and all but I don't want to hear what you are doing in my spare bedroom." He said with a grin. I felt my face heat up and I knew Jace's did as well.

"She pushed me… and it… I didn't…" he stumbled and I don't think I have ever seen him so flustered before. Magnus just laughed and then Alec came into the room.

"Hurry up we need to get back to institute before mom kills us all." He grumbled but he had a slight smirk on his face as well. I got up and passed him heading to the bathroom but I pointed my finger at him,

"Watch it you stayed the night to should I as you what you and Magnus were up to?" Alec's face turned beet red at my sentence and I just smiled as he stuttered

"We were just talking"

"Yeah, 'just talking'" I laughed and put air quotes over the just talking part and if it was even possible his face turned even more red as I closed the door to the bathroom. Once I was done making myself look more presentable I joined Magnus and Jace in the living room and they were talking to Clary and Luke.

"Glad to see you are up and running" I said to Luke and I walked over to him giving him a small hug, he gave a gentle hug back before excusing himself to the bathroom.

"Where is Alec?" I asked.

"He headed back to the institute once he knew you were okay to deal with Maryse" Jace said quickly, too quickly making me think there was more to it.

"I know where the cup is" Clary said informing the group.

"Um come again?" I asked looking at the redhead in disbelief.

"The Tarot cards, My mom she must have painted them years ago, but the mortal cup has to be hidden in the Ace of Cups. The Card looks exactly like it."

"What an obvious card to use" I muttered

"Wait why aren't you guys happy about this all we have to find is…Dot" and the realization hit her, it also hit me like a ton of bricks.

"If Dot had the cups when she was taken, then we don't have much time" Jace said starting to move around the room pacing "If valentine gets his hands on the cup…" Magnus was the one to interrupt the blond's rant.

"We know if Valentine started creating Shadowhunter's, its gaining control over demons it would be like Beyoncé riding a dinosaur though Times Square, people are going to notice" I couldn't help the small laugh that came from me.

"But he can control demons? I've seen it" Clary said her confusion clear on her face.

"Mmm, paying off a few demons is easy, most will die before they can collect payment" Magnus informed the red head.

"Still waiting on Valentines thank you card" Jace joked but no one laughed, except Clary.

"Opening the gates of Hell that's a bit more tricky" Magnus then informed them.

"Valentine doesn't have the cards, I do" Luke said joining the group. "they are in my desk back at the precinct. When Clary went missing, I went to the loft and cleared everything out, cause I didn't want the circle able to track them." And that made me think I still haven't gone back to my old apartment, I wonder if there was anything they could track me with there.

"That's great then. This should be easy" Clary said a smile forming on her face.

"Not necessarily" Magnus informed the red head.

"Magnus is right, Valentine has spies everywhere, even in the NYPD we have to be discreet" Luke said looking at the group.

"Discreet? You look like something out of the mummy movie" Clary joked with Luke.

"We'll go in the morning, Werewolf healing remember, nothing a few hours of beauty sleep cant fix." Luke said. I walked over to Magnus as everyone split their ways.

"I'm Glad you're feeling better Adelynn" he said giving me a small hug.

"Thank you, Magnus, I've never done something like that before." I said quietly to him.

"Maybe once this is all over we can go over things you might not know" he said. And I nodded liking the idea.

"Let Jace know ill meet him later I have something to take care of" I told him and he looked confused.

"Is that such a good idea, you know Valentine is probably looking for you as well Adelynn" he said to me concern on his face.

"I know but remember Magnus I know who I am, I can protect myself." He laughed.

"I know you can baby girl but try telling him that, he freaked out yesterday when you passed out. You thought he was protective over Clary that boy whirled on me like a tornado." I looked at him like he had five heads, Jace did what?

"Tell me Adelynn do you like him?" I looked over at the boy who seemed to push buttons I didn't know I had, he smiled and I felt the room light up in a sense, my stomach filled with butterflies and he made my cheeks heat up in ways I didn't know they could. I felt something I had never felt before with him even around me. his hair always falling out the slick back look he had he face rough with hair that was beginning to grow back. I tore my gaze away from him and looked back to Magnus.

"I don't know" I answered honesty and I glanced back over at him talking with Clary, both of them smiling and for some reason I felt a stab to my heart. Magnus didn't stop me as I turned and headed to the door quietly stepping out in to the night.

I walked up the stairs we had climbed only a day ago but walked past Clary's loft and faced my front door. I drew my Throwing stars cautious of what might be waiting behind the door, they found Clary and Joycelyn what says they cant find me as well. I pushed open the door noticing it was open and it swayed open. I looked around my barren apartment seeing the few things I had thrown around the room in disarray and I sighed. Of course, they looked here for the cup as well.

I walked by clothes on the ground and kicked the box in the corner revealing a picture of me and my mother, I was about 7 and I think now I can say it was in the institute and most likely taken by Maryse, we stood together in a vast room two seraph blades in action as she was teaching me to fight. It was one of my very first lessons and I still did remarkably well, even my mother was surprised.

"I miss you mom" I said feeling a tear fall down my face, no amount of training she put me though was like the pain I felt when I walked in that day to find her dead,

_I ran ahead of my mother knowing we had to stick to the plan. Demons were out in full swing being so close to Halloween. She called me to meet her down at a warehouse where they were hiding and of course reminded me to use a glamour not wanting me to be seen. I ran through the doors and I heard the sounds of a battle but what I walked in on was more than I was ready for. I rounded the corner seeing 3 revenger demons against my mother. I ran in and threw two blades and heard the demons hiss as the blades stuck in their skin. I turned and swung high as I flipped swinging left and landed next to my mother our backs to each other._

"_I made it to the party" I joked with her as I swung killing any demons that came at me._

"_Took you long enough" she joked back._

"_Ill take the other room and see you when I'm done" I told her, she nodded her head muttering an ok and I ran from the room. There wasn't to many in that room so I finished it quickly but that when I felt something wrong, I heard a scream and bolted back to the room I left her in. _

"_Mom!" I rounded the corner and saw the last Revenger demon taking his claw out of her body, and her sword still embedded in his chest. I yelled and attacked the demon taking off his head in one swing. Once he was taken care of I ran over to my mother on the ground her lips moving but no sound really coming out. I took out my stele and put the healing rune on her but it faded quickly meaning it wasn't working._

"_No, no, no, no, no!" I cried holding her close to me._

"_Mom please don't die" she reached her hand up to me arm stopping me from drawing the rune again._

"_I love you Adelynn, remember everything I taught you" she said before she gasped and her body went limp in my arms. I cried for hours holding her close to me not wanting to let her go. I felt like days before I finally left her there to continue what had to be done repeating one sentence she told me to never forget._

_The decent into hell is easy_

I came out of the memory with tears down my face. I wiped them quickly away and got up putting the picture of us into my bag and I walked around the room trying to find something, anything I could salvage. I saw the glint in the room and walked over to it and grabbed the necklace from the floor looking at the 4 charms on the end. And Arrow with the Letter A in it, a blade with the letter I in it and a star with the Letter C in it, and finally the letters and symbols all made sense. Alec, Isabelle and Catherine. I laid down on the floor holding the necklace close as I fell asleep seeing the sun peeking in the windows.

I woke to a ringing in my head. I blinked my eyes hearing the sound stop as I groaned the sun right on my face. The alloying ringing started again and I then realized it was my phone. I sat up searching my pocket for my phone and answered it not even looking at who was calling.

"Adelynn Jasmine Vain, where are you!" Alec's voiced yelled over the phone.

"Alec there is not need to yell I'm fine" I groaned and looked at my watch seeing it was around 11 am.

"No, its not fine Adelynn I've called you like 7 times where are you, you're not at Magnus's you're not at the Institute…"

"Alec, I had to get stuff from my apartment" I yelled over the phone. I sighed "Is there a reason you called me or are you just going to yell at me."

"I'm sorry everyone was worried, but Jace needs us to meet him at the police station they ran into a small issue"

"Are they ok?" I asked jumping up from the floor the soreness in my bones from the few hours I was on the floor. I grabbed the necklace and put it on.

"Yeah but they need some help."

"Ok I'm on my way." And I hung up the phone and grabbed my backpack with a few weapons I liked to use, some clothes and my box from my mother. I stopped at the door and also grabbed the picture of me and mom before I looked at the room waving my arms making the clothes and objects I needed go to Magnus's spare bedroom and the rest destroyed. My phone rang and I answered it seeing it was Magnus.

"Next time you portal things in my house can I get some warning" he grumbled.

I laughed "Sorry ill move it later but I had to erase my trace before people come looking Magnus" I explained.

"Its ok Baby Girl but I almost got taken out by a boot." He chuckled. "Be safe"

"Don't worry I will"

"Goodbye Adelynn" and he clicked the phone as I bid him goodbye as well. I saw Alec and Izzy walking up to Jace and Clary outside the precinct.

"We found the cup" Clary stated and I looked to her and back to Jace and he seemed to have a red mark on his face.

"The cup?" Izzy questioned not believing what she heard.

"Yeah but then we lost it. We have to sneak back in to get it"

"This is a disaster" Alec commented.

"Hey demon pox is a disaster this is just an inconvenience" I stated and I saw his lip twitch just a bit.

"We need a plan" Jace commented to the group, he looked over at the red head who stood next to Alec and he smiled just a bit, she was dressed in tight blue jeans and a black tank top with a leather jacket wearing combat boots covered in runes. Her hair flowed loosely around her head not really being held anymore by the pins she had in.

'What about a glamour?" Isabelle asked the group.

"We tried that. Anyone working for Valentine would see right through that" Jace explained shutting down that idea.

"Could Magnus portal us inside?" Clary asked.

"No" Alec said quickly.

"Magnus can only portal places he was been before" I explained,

"So why can you?" she asked, thinking I knew Luke well enough I must have been inside.

"Just because Magnus isn't gonna be able to what makes you think I can?" I asked her.

"I figured you knew him enough to have been in there at least once" she shot back.

"No because it was never safe for me, I can't" I told her quickly, I may have had to protect her but she needs to know when to shut up. Jace explained the plan to us and Jace and Clary headed into the building. I sighed wondering why he always had to go with Clary but i guess it was because no one else could put up with her. I followed Alec and Izzy as we headed in after the two.

"Ok so I'm guessing you're the distraction?" Alec asked looking to his sister and she looked at her brother and glanced over at me.

"Nope, I've decided to grow up remember? No more distracting for me. Besides I don't think we are her type" she gestured to her and me as well all looked to the woman at the front desk.

"Oh crap" Alec muttered seeing where this was going.

"Think of it as good practice" I told him with a wink.

"Huh?" Alec looked at me confused.

"Well you need some practice if you want to ask out Magnus, I mean I know you want to mister" I said pointing my finger at the raven hair boy. He glared at the red head as Isabelle walked closer to her brother unbuttoning his shirt a bit. He looked clearly uncomfortable but prepared himself anyways and made his way over to the desk.

"You would think watching you he would have learned something?" I muttered to Izzy watching the experience,

"Hes not that observant" she noted.

"Very true, you go on Izzy ill keep an eye out up front" she nodded and walked forward as Alec threw her the badge and I walked back out front to wait for the others and keep and eye out for demons.

It wasn't long before Alec joined me back outside. Alec looked over at Adelynn and saw the necklace from her 5th birthday was around her neck.

"I didn't think you still had that Lynn?" he said to her gesturing to her necklace.

"I normally always wear it but I don't like to when I go hunting because I'm afraid it will break, I grabbed it from the apartment last night" I told him, he nodded and he lightly grabbed the charms looking at them.

"And arrow with an A for Alec, a sword with an I for Isabelle what the star with a C for?" he asked.

"C is for my mother Catherine" he nodded and I saw Jace and Clary coming out of the precinct. Alec turned around seeing what I was looking at.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"Theoretically" she answered vaguely.

"Theoretically?" he questioned.

"Yeah I found the card, I just have to figure out how to reach in and grab the cup. Its not exact science, I don't know how I did it before." She explained.

"Cant you just pull the card out?" Alec asked and I put my hand on his shoulder to calm down a bit.

"I can, theoretically, it just…. Its not as easy as It looked Alec" she shot back at the boy frustrated.

"Listen you two can discuss theory as much as you want when we get back to the institute, but right now considering we just stole from the cops I suggest we go home" Jace informed the others.

"I agree but we have bigger problems" I said looking around seeing Izzy's necklace lighting up, indicating that demons were close by.

"I think the mundane's are the least of our worries" Izzy said seeing the necklace as well.

"Well at least we know the demon necklace works" Alec commented turning and started walking keeping a eye out, we all did, except for Clary.

"Never a dull day" I muttered falling in step with Jace. I felt a shiver go through my spine and I saw Clary helping a lady who dropped her bag.

"Clary!" I yelled and I threw one of my throwing stars slicing the demons neck, at the same time Jace buried his Sword through her stomach.

"What the hell?" Clary screamed coming out of her frightened state.

"Language" Jace joked with her "Not in front of Grandma" he helped her back up and looked to me.

"Thanks" he said shooting he a slight smile that sent butterflies through me.

"Welcome" I managed normally enough.

"How did they find us?" Alec muttered to the group. Looking around I noticed the lie eyes filtering through, there were too many.

"How can you tell?" Clary asked.

"Its like seeing through a glamour all you have to do is focus on the details." Jace explained.

"But I can't see anything?" she complained.

"Behind us" Isabelle informed.

"I still can't see them!" I looked around assessing the situation, there was to many for me to use magic I would have enough.

"There are too many we have to get out of here" I warned seeing a bit more that they couldn't see as well.

"This way" Clary said and headed to a old staircase that was a bit more hidden in the distance. I ran to follow but covered us the rear as I saw Jace kick the door open and said open sesame. They all ran in the door me last behind Alec, and Alec grabbed his bow and Arrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He turned to Alec and back to me.

"Both of you get Clary to the institute ill hold them off."

"No if your staying I'm staying" Jace told his parabatia, they fight together.

"How about both of you shut up, ill stay I'm stronger than both of you, GO!" I yelled I saw both of them hesitate but I motioned for them to go and took my stance as I heard them growling and snarling coming closer. I saw one enter the door and I threw a star quickly dealing with it, the next one wasn't as easy, the threw my star and it dodged so I grabbed my sword from my belt and sliced up as I jumped and came back down lodging the sword through the top of his head and hitting the heart making this particular demon explode covering me in green goo.

"Ugggh" I groaned feeling the stuff burn my skin. "That burns like hell." I muttered and then I heard foot steps clobbering down the stairs. I positioned ready knowing it didn't sound like demon. Then I saw Luke come through the doorway.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled at the dark-skinned man.

"I was looking for Clary and when I ran into Alec he said you were done here" he said.

"You can't sneak up on people trying to hold off demons!" I yelled at him.

"Then I should be glad you didn't kill me then" he said, I raised my eyebrows at him "Yeah you are very lucky" I reminded the man before turning around seeing where the others went.

We found Clary quickly standing in the center of the room looking like she saw a ghost.

"Clary!" Luke shouted at her but was quickly faced with her seraph blade to his face.

"Stay back!" she yelled, scared it was another demon trying to get the cup from her like demon Jace.

"How do I know its you?" she asked her voice shaky.

"I got you spray paint for your birthday," Luke said.

"And he threated to arrest you if he found it on city walls" I mentioned remembering he told me that. "What happened?"

"Uh demons" Clary said lowering the sword "It's a long story, where did you come from?" she looked back to Luke.

"Jail and then I ran into Adelynn when I came to find you." He said and I nodded.

"we didn't know if you needed any help?" Luke clarified again.

"I think she actually had it covered" I said looking at the demon ash on the ground that was still fadeing.

"Shouldn't we get going to something" looking around and behind us "There could be more demons?"

"Nah I got the pack on the lookout" Luke informs her, as we turn and head back through the tunnels to the intitute.

The walk back was calm and I felt gross still covered in the green goo bloof stuff.

"What is all over you?" Clary asked as we climbed the stairs to the intitute

"Demon acid" I said nonchalantly, "It was happens when a demon exploded, hurts like hell but ill live" she looked almost disgusted and I couldn't help but laugh. We we walked in a I heard Jace yelling.

"We have to search ever tunnel in New York Adelynn and Clary are both missing, we have to find them" he yelled looking around to the other Shadowhunter while looking at the maps on the computer.

"Jace?" Clary was first to say his name but Izzy tacked her first and the next thing I knew I was crushed against Jace.

"I was so scared something happened to you two, when everyone made it back and you weren't there"

"Jace I need to breathe" I gasped not being able to take any air in my lungs that he was crushing. He pulled back and looked at me his hand coming up to my face pushing my red messy hair from it.

Jace looked to the girl in front of him so glad she was ok and nothing else going on around him mattered I that moment. He dropped his hand and looked over her clothes and noticed a lot of holes and something green.

"What is all over you?" he asked concerned for her.

"Demon Acid" I answered nonchalantly, like it was normal or something.

"You need to change and use a Iratze before it melts your skin!" he yelled grabbing my arm to pull me towards the bedroom. I yanked my hand from his arm.

"Jace I'm fine I heal different than you I know I need an Iratze, but I need a shower and a change of clothes, I'm fine, its only a slight burn!" I yelled at him, I wasn't used to the whole someone caring about me thing, I haven't had that in 3 years. He paused and slowly came over to be his hand on my face.

"I'm sorry, I…I was scared I lost you before I found you" he said looking down into my eyes his face came closer to mine and I felt my breathing almost stop. What is happening, is he about to kiss me, is this something I want? Do I like him, he leaned just a bit closer almost touching me I felt my eyes cut loose with need and anticipation but then I heard someone yell.

"Jace!" Alec rounded the hallway corner and we both jumped apart my eyes blazing purple by face red and Alec looked between us.

"Uh, Jace we need you in the library" Alec muttered looking at the two in the hallway, they were both beet red and Lynn's eyes illumined purple. In a flash she darted into the next closest door and Jace seemed to break out of his trance.

"Yeah ok" he mumbled moving past the other Shadowhunter, Alec stood there wondering what he just interrupted.

Adelynn ran in to the room her face on fire, Jace almost kissed her and she wanted him to, and then Alec interrupted it and she bolted. She slid down the door to the floor hugging her knees close to her trying to hold everything together but it as to much to do and she felt the tears leave the purple eyes she couldn't seem to put back, eyes that showed her vulnerability to a certain Shadowhunter.

.


	5. Rescue and Recovery

After a shower and a change of clothes Adelynn made her way back out to the main computer room where she saw Alec staring at the monitor.

"You know nothing is getting past the wards, right?" I mentioned to the raven hair Shadowhunter.

"I keep telling him that but he won't listen" Jace said throwing his hands up in aggravation.

"No downworlder is getting in the institute" I said touching Alec's shoulder, he felt so tense under her touch.

"Not without an invite by a Shadowhunter" Izzy added looking at Alec.

Alec turned around and sighed to himself looking down "Last time I checked Valentine is a Shadowhunter. The cup is not safe here we have to get it back to the Clave" he said.

"Give it back to the Clave? No not after everything we went through to get it." Clary complained.

"My brother is right. The cup is extremely important" Izzy said looking at Alec.

"Are you agreeing with me?" Alec asked not believing what he heard, Isabelle never liked to give her brother the satisfaction of agreeing with him unless it was warranted.

"I'm full of surprises" the Shadowhunter agreed with him. Adelynn smiled looking over at the two and she glanced over at Jace and saw him looking at me and she blushed and looked away back to the matter at hand.

"The cup is the one chance I have to get my mom back" Clary continued.

"I agree with Clary" Jace said suddenly.

"Of course" Adelynn muttered "are you just planning on handing the cup over to Valentine?" she glared at Clary, she was making it really hard for me to get along with her lately.

"Just stop…We cant give the cup to the Clave, not now, it's our only bargaining chip"

"Look, I know how powerful this cup is. It has the power to create new Shadowhunter's, control demons and even kill a mundane if they drink from it, but I promise you I will not let that monster get his hands on it." Clary said.

"There you go you have her word" Jace stated simply.

"You seem to forget Clary as much as you want to deny it he is your father as well." Adelynn reminded her "He might be able to do things we don't know yet" the alarm beeping was what cut Jace and Clary from saying anything to my statement.

"What's happening?" Clary asked Alec who was looking back at the monitor he was looking at before.

"Looks like someone is trying to break in" Isabelle explained to Clary

"It could be the circle" Jace said

"I hope not I'm not ready to deal with them today" Adelynn grumbled but grabbed her blades and followed the group outside. Izzy and Jace leading the crew, Adelynn and Alec behind them protecting Clary.

"Don't move" he warned the figure.

"Drop what you are holding. Put your hands up!" Jace yelled ready to attack. When the figure came into view my weapons almost fell from my grasp. There was Raphael holding Simon dead in his arms.

We gathered in the basement of the institute Raphael laid Simon's body on a table with Jace's help. Adelynn leaned against the wall not wanting to be in the way.

"People are going to be wondering what we found outside the perimeter" Jace said in the silent room.

"Ill go. Ill tell them we didn't find anything" Alec said and left the group. Adelynn stood there not wanting to be there anymore, knowing what choice Clary was going to have to make, the same one she has made before. Without saying anything she slipped away from the group but not before she thought she saw Jace looking at her.

After some time in the training room blowing off some steam I walked around the institute looking for Alec. Adelynn walked into the computer room and saw Alec on one knee talking to a boy, she guessed that was Max.

"Hey Alec" Adelynn greeted him. I looked at the boy who looked much like Alec and Izzy combined. "You must be Max, I'm Adelynn" she said to him and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Alec said your special" Max said.

Adelynn laughed and smiled "Everyone is special in their own way Max." she looked up as the front doors open and we saw Valentine walking in. everything happened so fast but me and Alec went into attack mode and protection. Alex shoved Max to me and I moved him behind me as Alec raised his bow and shot a direct hit to him the same time I took my star and aimed for the neck. The man caught both weapons that were tossed at him and threw them to the floor, he then took a stele out of his pocket and ran it over his arm revealing a younger blond woman.

"That reaction time was Abysmal" she said and everyone in the ops room looked very confused.

"Expect for you two" she looked between Adelynn and Alec and I looked down at Max who wasn't exactly freighted by what happed but shaken. She walked up to us looking at us like she was trying to figure us out.

"I'm Lydia Branwell Envoy from the Clave" she said, my eyes widened knowing I was in deep trouble now, when they find out who I am I'm screwed. She walked past us then and I looked worriedly up to Alec who seemed just as nervous but I kept my hand on Max. she stopped in front of Maryse.

"Maryse, the Clave has ordered me to take temporary control over this institute" she told the older woman.

"Wait a minute nobody informed us?" Maryse said walking closer to the woman.

"The Clave doesn't have to, and ill repeat myself its only temporary" Lydia told Maryse. "Nothing has been decided yet, but I do need full clearance in order to assess how this institute is running."

She looked around the room looking for something but not seeming to find it.

"Where is Clary Fairchild?" Lydia asked and looked at me. I shook my head.

"I'm not the red head you are looking for, Clary is in the field training" knowing she was downstairs with Jace dealing with Simon. Lydia turned around and walked closer to me studying me.

"And who might you be?" she wondered not hearing anything about another red head other that Clary.

"My name is Adelynn I just moved back to New York," I stumbled out.

"You look familiar but I know I haven't met you before, have i?" she asked and I guess she was thinking of my mother like everyone else. She hesitated but then looked back to Maryse.

"So, your saying, she is just out and about, Valentines Daughter, roaming the streets of New York."

"Isn't she also your cousin?" Isabelle asked the woman.

"Distant cousin" she said the distaste obvious.

"She is with Jace" Alec said hoping that would help.

"The same Jace Wayland who decided to lead and unsanctioned raid against the Vampires?" she asked looking at Alec with daggers "I've read reports" my hands clenched and I was doing everything in my power not to let it show in my eyes, not to let them see.

"It was a rescue mission" Isabelle said.

"Jace may be unconventional but he is our best soldier. If he is with Clary she is in good hands" Maryse said standing up for her children, and those close.

"I hope so, and for your safe all of New York. All of your jurisdiction better be well protected." She said. We all stood together looking at Lydia trying to figure her out.

"I'm not a fan" Isabelle said.

"I agree." I looked over at Alec seeing his face scrunched up, like he normally did while he as thinking.

"Jealous?" Izzy asked her brother.

"No, Maybe, I mean how did she catch my arrow and Lynn's star." When he was done ranting his phone beeped, he took it out and looked at it quickly but headed over to Lydia and his mother.

"I have something you need to see, something attacked the Jade wolf" he showed them the pictures, it looked like a forsaken.

"The werewolf's headquarters, where did you…" Maryse asked but Lydia cut her off.

"Where did you get these" she looked from the phone to Alec.

"Leader if the New York pack" Alec answered like there was no problem, I mean there shouldn't be right.

"You're friends with Lucian Graymark? An ex-circle member?" she questioned the group not just looking at Alec, I was trying really hard to keep myself in check.

"How about we send Isabelle and Alec to investigate, I'm sure this is linked to…"

"Valentine" she interrupted Maryse again, she was taking this hole head of the institute thing seriously "I need to see for myself" and she headed out but looked back to us.

"Are you coming or what?" Alec looked to the two beside him, Izzy looked forward while I just sighed. I followed Alec to the Jade wolf and just stood back. Once Luke was done with miss bitch a lot he walked over to me.

"This is not good is it?" he asked me.

"Nope not one bit" I growled keeping my voice low. "She is from the clave and is going to be reporting everything she see's and hears back to the Clave, I feel like its only a matter of time before they figure out who I am, my mother didn't exactly erase my name or anything"

"Just be careful" he said, I nodded my head as they wrapped up taking the body back to the institute so we could get Isabelle and Magnus to look closer at it. When we got back I followed Alec to the training room where Hodge was because Hodge wanted to see what I had in me with different weapons.

"So what have you used Adelynn?" he asked.

"Everything" I shrugged, "I prefer long range weapons like the bow and arrow and my throwing stars, but I can use anything" he then turned around and threw me a bow and arrow,

"Let me see your aim" I shrugged and looked over at Alec knowing he knew how I was on this. I walked towards Alec and in a swift motion I flipped backwards and while I was upside down shot the arrow and released hitting the mark right in the center.

After about a few weapons later Hodge was impressed to say the least and he had me and Alec going at it with Seraph blades. Left right up down flip dodge BANG! I turned around hearing the wall behind us crash and out came a forsaken. I sprang into action leaning forward stabbing it through the stomach the same time Alec hit it with an Arrow but nothing seemed to stop it. He swiped his blade at me and I couldn't dodge fast enough and it caught me from my right shoulder to below my neck. I gritted my teeth together and swung at it again and so did Hodge but then it went after Alec. I felt my eyes Blaze purple and Alec yelled. I would deal with the repercussions later if someone saw, I had to protect the people I care about.

"NO!" but it was too late he stabbed forward the same time I threw the forsaken away from him and he landed on the sword rack being impaled by three before falling to the ground finally dead, I ran over to Alec to check on him.

"Alec are you ok?" I got down in front of him on the floor looking at his upper arm that had a gash in it.

"Its just a scratch," he said reaching for my wound, "Yours is a bit more than a scratch" he winced as he touched it and when I looked down I saw it was bleeding more than I thought. I grabbed my stele and drew the Iratze next to his cut and saw it mostly healed but that was all it was going to do, he did the same for me as Hodge came back into the room with Maryse, Lydia and Isabelle.

"Adelynn! Alec! By the angel are you two ok?" Izzy fretted over her brother than me.

"We are alive." I laughed but then groaned as it hurt my chest/neck.

"That was no normal forsaken" Alec told the others,

"That thing was way to hard to kill" I said as well. Hodge helped get us bandaged up and I was glad no one saw my magic but Alec and I was sitting on the couch in the Ops room when Jace came running in frantic.

"Alec, Adelynn are you guys ok?" he ran over to Alec first and was fretting over his bandaged arm as Alec was looking at the monitors.

"Jace I'm fine really" he pushed the blonde Shadowhunter back and he sighed and looked over to me.

"Adelynn are you ok" he walked over to me and I stood up but he was quick to make me sit back down.

"I'm fine Jace it will heal" I said getting back up wanting to change my blood-soaked shirt. He looked like he wanted to stop me but I put my hand on his chest.

"I promise I'm fine" I carefully walked over to my spare room and grabbed a long sleeve shirt that mostly covered the bandage and my purple leather jacket when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I looked over and saw the door open and Jace came in.

"Hey" he said quietly, it was odd for Jace to be so quiet. I got used to him being the arrogant ass that he was. He looked nervous for some reason and he looked almost lost.

"What's up Jace." I said grabbing my stele and putting it in my pocket.

"When I was on the phone with Isabelle and she told me you, Alec and Hodge were attacked, I felt my heart fall." He said. I looked at him and he didn't really seem like himself.

"I was afraid for Alec but I as was also afraid for you"

"Jace are you ok?" I questioned the blonde boy. He walked closer to me and ran a hand through his hair and around but then looked to me.

"I don't know what is wrong with me Adelynn." I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out of my mouth.

"You're doing something to me Adelynn and I don't know what to do" he murmured closing the small space between us. I felt my breathing hitch but I made no move to stop him, my stomach was full of butterflies. "It's hard to describe" he whispered his breath ghosting over mine.

"So show me" I whisper barely hearing myself say it. And as soon as I finished my last word his lips came down on mine gently, waiting almost hesitating. I felt like the world stopped I heard nothing around me, his touch sent sparks through my whole body, sending every inch of me on fire. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and he responded by kissing me deeper and his hand pressed against my back pulling me closer to him. We pulled away and stayed still close to each other and I opened my eyes knowing they were a deep shade of purple.

"Your eyes are beautiful" he said, I smiled lightly knowing I was falling hard for Jace Wayland.

"We should go join the others" I said, he nodded gently and pulled away and I forced my eyes to retract as he spoke.

"Yeah Izzy is probably listening outside the door anyways" I chuckled as he walked over to the door and opened it to show Izzy standing right there.

"I heard nothing" she defended crossing her arms, but she was so bad at lying.

"Liar" I smirked blushing.

"Lets go we have a mission to do anyways" she said.

"Wait mission?" I inquired, "What mission?" I asked following her.

"We will explain on the way" Jace said and grabbed my arm following Izzy.

So we had to get Clary and Simon from the Hotel DuMort before we started the mission. We stood outside waiting for them to come out and I looked over at Jace. He looked less tense than normal. He stood next to Izzy but Alec was nowhere. I guess he wasn't coming on this mission. Jace looked up at the building ahead of us and I thought back to what happened at the institute. What was I feeling towards the Shadowhunter? Did I love him? Maybe, it was hard to tell because he was not an easy book to read, he tended to close himself off a lot to even the people around him. The man that came in my room was a glimpse of the man behind all the leather and hard exterior, and I liked both of them. I smiled looking at him when I saw Isabelle looking at me with a smile of her own. I looked back to the building knowing there was a blush now present of my face contrasting the white of the bandage and the dark green of my shirt.

"So this is your safe hideout?" Jace commented and I saw Simon and Clary walking out of the building.

"do you really think the Clave was going to look here?" Clary asked.

"Can we please focus on the matter at hand? Unless no one here cares the Clave is planning on murdering Meliorn!" Isabelle snapped at the group.

"They think Meliorn has more information on Valentine and the attack than he is saying" Adelynn informed them, knowing we needed to get moving.

"We have to stop them" Clary said.

"That's the plan, Rescue and recovery" Jace said.

"We get him from the guards in and out and no one gets hurt." Isabelle said

"So you want to go up against the silent brothers and an elite Shadowhunter guard unit?" Clary asked.

"Without any backup?" Luke asked.

"There is backup." Adelynn stated to Luke. "Me"

"Adelynn that could be a death sentence for you as well and you know it!" Luke yelled at the Shadowhunter, knowing exactly what she meant.

"That's only if they find out its me." she reminded him.

"Well its not like you stand out or anything" he gestured to her eyes and her hair.

"Where's Alec?" Clary questioned "Should he be coming"

"No, not this time" Jace answered her, No, we would be going against him.

"If they are doing this to Seelie's, no downworlder is safe, but we can't go it alone, not if we don't want to be detected." Clary said looking around the group.

"My pack will track the unit create a distraction" Luke offered.

"I would suggest Vampires but… I doubt they'll cooperate" Simon said with a shrug.

"As I hate to agree with Simon vamps aren't exactly a team player." Jace uttered.

"Let me talk to Raphael. I think I can persuade him" Clary offered.

"Whatever you think, baby red, I don't see it happening" Adelynn muttered as we walked back into the building.

It didn't take long to convince the Vamps to help and I was slightly surprised. We walked ahead of both Clans helping in this rescue mission and to say we didn't look badass was an understatement. We walked into a area filled with taller building that we abandon and I recognized it as the downworlder entrance of the City of Bones.

"This doesn't look like the City of Bones" Clary said looking around.

"This is the downworlder's entrance" Jace explained to her, I noticed since we picker her back up he was treating her more like a caring friend or even a brother world, and he kept looking over at me, thinking I couldn't see him or I wasn't paying attention.

"A Service entrance pretty much" I joked and Clary rolled her eyes at me.

"I hope I have better luck her than I did last time" Simon muttered.

"Everyone knows what to do?" Clary asked the group.

"Text when you are in position" Jace ordered, knowing that everyone had to work together for this to work. Luke went to walk away but was stopped by Raphael whistling.

"Stay, good dog" Luke frowned at the vampire "Bite me" he came back with.

"Roll over" Raphael shot back.

"Play dead" Luke finished.

"Boom!" Simon said fist bumping the werewolf. Raphael shot Simon a glare. Luke turned around and began walking forward again and one of Luke's pack bumped Simon making him stumble and it caused an uproar with the downworlder's. Vampire were hissing at each other causing the werewolves to growl in response. Luke was holding back his pack member to stop them from attacking.

"Hey Enough! Enough!" Clary yelled at everyone. "All of our lives are at stake. It's time to put aside our differences and work together! Tonight, we are all Downworlder's!" Clary looked at both the leaders.

"Luke?" he nodded agreeing "Raphael?" he nodded too, reluctantly and they both left to get their teams in position.

"I guess I should expect people to hate me for who I am now" Simon mutter and I stomped over to him jabbing my finger into his chest.

"You never get used to it you hear me!" I growled at the Vampire. He nodded his head almost in fear and I realized my anger let lose my eyes. I sighed and hugged him "You are still you" I whispered before turning away and followed Jace to the top of the building knowing we had to deal with Alec. Izzy did her part and I saw Jace dealing with Alec in a hand to hand combat on the ground I jumped down and saw Jace and Alec screaming at each other.

"Kill me I don't want to be alive if we are on different sides Alec!" he yelled at his parabatia. I felt the emotion in his statement. "Come with me we can stop Valentine together" he pleaded. I walked up my eyes purple ready to help if Jace needed it.

"Alec please" I looked up at him and he looked almost surprised I was there.

"Lynn you don't understand, things I have to do, for my family" Alec said letting Jace go.

"Jace is your family too Alec" I reminded him, "So am I"

"You don't share my name Lynn, you don't have to protect it" and he turned and ran off leaving me standing there almost lost. He was so happy that I was back and he left me this time. Where was the Alec I knew, what was he so scared of that he thought he had to run from us. I felt myself wanting to cry as Jace grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the others, feeling like I watched a piece of myself ripped out. I guess that's how he felt when my mother ripped me out of their lives all those years ago, I never felt like I would feel that pain.

We met the others outside the Hotel DuMort where Izzy was having her reunion with Meliorn who was safe now.

"I hate to break up this reunion, Izzy, but we have to go" Jace said to her, and I know he was having a hard time as well with everything but her didn't show it.

"I have to get back to the institute and see what hell has broken loose and try and talk to sense into Alec" Isabelle informed him she looked over at Jace.

"Take care of him"

"We will" Jace assured her. She walked always grabbing my wrist,

"There is something you need to know" she said and I looked at her worried.

"Alec is engaged to Lydia" she said and that when what he said made sense, he wanted to restore the family name, even at the expense of his happiness.

"That makes more sense" I muttered she looked at me confused. "Long story another time. And Jace walked over to me.

"We need your help, Meliorn is going to help us fine Valentine, but we need you as well." I glanced back over at Izzy as Jace dragged me away and explained that we were going to go to the Seelie Glade and it was safer for me to go with Clary than him, so I was going to help her find the portal. I sighed knowing we had to do this right, if we wanted to find him, but something tells me things were about to go bad and fast if we didn't hurry.

A/N well well well we are getting to better part and don't worry Addy will get Alec to hopefully see things straight but first what is going to happen in the alternate universe, Adelynn has a special warlock power that might help in the fight and how does she know the Wayland family? please comment and vote and tell me things you like! please!


	6. Everything is a weapon

"So we need I go into this universe and find the portal?" I asked trying to clarify what needed to be done. Meliorn was starting to work on the portal and I looked over at Clary and saw the portal shard on her necklace that Meliorn said was from this other dimension.

"Yes, but you have to remember to find a tether on the other side, you will take the body of your other dimension selves and will get sucked in if you are not careful." Meliorn warned us.

"Why can't I go in with them?" Jace asked and I knew he didn't want us to go in alone.

"Because someone needs to protect the portal out here" I said to him as Meliorn spoke as well.

"Shadowhunter's need permission to go in they have to do this alone Jace, when they find the portal they can come back for you." He looked back to the making of the portal and I see the tree's moving and then the roar of the portal saw it opened in front of us. I looked back to Jace as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Please be careful" he whispered to me and I nodded against his shoulder pulling away.

"You to" I reminded him feeling like something was about to go wrong. I turned back to clary and gave her a small smile and I grabbed her hand and we both took a deep breath and walked into the portal to the other dimension. It was dark in here and I opened my eyes and saw myself in an open room, and I blinked when I saw a pole coming at my face. I reacted putting my hands in my face and realized I had a pole in my hands as well. I don't know what happed but I let my instincts take over, left right up down dodge attack, left left up. It came naturally then the opponent stopped.

"I'm getting fast Ms. Bane" I looked down and I saw Max with a smile on his little face. Wait I'm confused Ms. Bane?

"Uh yeah you are Max" I said. I looked around and saw I was in an open room and I was with Max on the open mat, I heard clapping and I saw Alec on the wall.

"Well done Max, go get changed though Ms. Bane has other things to get done today as well."

Max sighed but listened to Alec as he put his staff away and Alec walked over to me and gave me a slight hug and grabbed my staff.

"He's getting so big huh Lynn?" he asked.

"That he is" I muttered slightly confused.

"Well Jace wanted me to tell you to be ready for him at 6 sharp for him to pick you up at home, he has an outfit on your bed waiting for you and he misses you" Alec said as Max came back out in a change of clothes.

"Ok, wait what's tonight?" I asked having my mind come up with blanks on what was happening tonight.

"Wait how'd you forget Lynn, Valentine and Joycelyn are having the institute party tonight" wait Valentine? He's good here? Alec looked at me funny but I smiled.

"Oh yeah sorry how could I forget" I chuckled trying to cover for that slip up, I must remember they don't know the difference. Alec left and I gathered my things walking outside and down the street to where I knew Magnus would be living. At least locations haven't changed, I figured if my last name was Bane I was someone related to Magnus and hopefully I still lived with him. I ran up the stairs to the penthouse apartment and I opened the door not prepared for what I saw in the room. My mother was standing at the stove making her homemade apple pie I grew up with.

"Mom" I said and It barely came out a whisper. I dropped what I was holding and she turned and I felt my eye beginning to water and I ran over to her hugging her close to me, like I had nothing else.

"Oh wow, Hi Jazzy, you were only gone a few hours" she said and I almost cried hearing her nickname for me. my phone ringing broke the connection of the world dragging me in, I pulled away smiling at my mother and I answered my phone seeing that it was Jace.

"Hello Addy" he said over the phone "Did you see your outfit yet?"

"Uh no I just got home Jace, ill go look at it now" I said and walked towards my room and I saw a lovely dark purple sparkling dress on my bed with suede boots to match.

"I hope you like it Izzy helped me pick it out, ill be there at 6 to pick you up"

"Thank you Jace its amazing" I said touching the dress.

"Just like you, Bye baby" he said and the phone went dead, I felt myself blush. Is it bad to wish I could stay here in this world, I had everything, my family, my mom was alive, I had Jace. I shook my head, no I had to get home to my Jace, and Clary, where was Clary. I walked back out and saw my mother cleaning the kitchen and saw looked back to me and smiled. I had to fight to not go over and crush her in another hug.

"Ill be back before the party later, I have to run some errands your father is in the back room working on an outfit leave him be until later." She said.

"Ok mom" I said trying to keep my voice steady. I watched her walk out the door and I heard the door click and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I stood there almost frozen and I felt myself almost slipping but I couldn't make any moves to stop it but then I was almost jolted away when I heard a frantic knock on the door. I opened the door and looked at the familiar redhead standing there.

"Adelynn thank god I found you." She stuttered walking in.

"Well I mean I live here so good guess" I laughed.

"Well honestly I was looking for Magnus but I guess you would be with him since he is your father."

"Yeah, this reality is weird." I said sitting at the table,

"Your telling me, my mom is married to Valentine and hes a good guy, and Im dating someone named, Johnathan" she said. The names seemed to trigger something in me but I came up blank with who he was.

"Johnathan who?" I asked and she looked behind me and her eyes almost went wide.

"Him" she pointed to a picture of me, my mother, Magnus and another boy who was taller than all of us and she had sharp features and dark brown hair.

"Wait I have a brother?!" I questioned and me and her looked at each other in confusion.

"Ok we need to find this portal, this is getting weirder by the second" Clary said.

"Ya think? Wait why were you looking for Magnus?" I asked her.

"Well I figured if anyone could help us find the portal it would be him, I mean I doubt your magic followed you here" she stated and I looked down at my hands willing something, anything to come from them.

"Yeah, if anyone can fix it its Magnus." I said and got up and walked back to the room I knew he was in.

"Magnus?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Baby girl when have you called me Magnus, instead of father?" he said opening the door looking at me strangely. I looked back to Clary and she nodded.

"Cause its not me, Magnus you have to trust me, Clary and I are from an alternate reality and we need your help to find what we need and get out."

"Your funny Adelynn there is no such thing like that." He eyes were wide, but he didn't want to believe us. I looked back to Clary needing her to help me out.

"Magnus you have to believe us I'm a Shadowhunter and Adelynn is a Shadowhunter-Warlock" Clary said. "Look" Clary showed her shoulder and swore.

"Shit there are no runes in this dimension" she looked around when it came to me something I would only know from a reality where he was a Warlock.

"I know what your Warlock mark is Magnus, it's the same as mine." I said.

"You have never seen my mark, and we don't even know what yours is." He said in a state of shock.

"Yes I do because in my world you are a Warlock, a High-Warlock, your mark is yellow cat eyes Magnus." I said to him and he looked at me in awe.

"What are you here for Baby girl" he asked, and I knew he believed us.

"We need a portal," I looked back to Clary seeing the shard was still on her neck. "Clary the shard followed you even though nothing else from our bodies did." Magnus stepped forward looking closely at her necklace.

"That's because girls this is from this dimension" he explained but shook his head.

"I can't help you though my Magic has been dormant for decades its not an easy thing to get back, and you have ever used your magic." He looked to me and ran a hand through his hair.

"There has to be something Magnus" I pleaded with him. He walked around the apartment thinking before grabbing a book from the shelf. It was a large off-white book covered in an language I didn't know well but recognized as Chthonian, the warlock language.

"There is a potion in here that might help us," he muttered while looking through the book before stopping on a page. About 30 minutes later he was pouring the potion into two small tea cup and handed one to me. "Drink up" he downed his back and I grimaced but drank the foul-tasting liquid feeling it almost down to my toes.

"That taste so bad" I groaned and I looked over at Clary and she had an almost apologetic look on her face.

"So, try something small" she said "Like that cup" Magnus looked at it and nothing came from his hands but a small spark.

"I don't think it's enough" I said trying as well, but with no success.

"Well normally you have more flair to it than that" Clary told him waving her hands around and I giggled.

"I do not look like that biscuit" he said at her accusation.

"A bit" I said with a shake of my head.

"I'm appalled you say these things" he acted fake hurt but then became serious once again. "So ill work on this, but how are we going to get to the portal it must be in the basement of the institute"

"The same institute we are both going to tonight for the party" I mentioned to him.

"That's the party your mother is dragging me to!?" he questioned.

"Man this might be harder than we thought, we all have to get away from someone at this party to get in the basement." I laughed, "Well lets get ready."

It was now 630, we have been in this dimension for 3 hours, I wonder if it felt that long on the other side for Jace. I was currently dancing with the Jace of this dimension I rested his head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I looked over seeing Magnus and Clary.

"Jace we need to borrow your girl" Magnus said politely.

"As long as you give her back" he warned with a glared before giving Magnus a smile. Magnus grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs to the basement and with a final look over my shoulder I followed him and Clary down the stairs not realizing we were being followed. We looked around the basement trying to find anything that might help us find the portal.

"Really Addy sneaking away to the basement with Clary and your father!" Jace yelled sounding completely hurt.

"Jace it's not what you think, we just need to find something." I stuttered trying to get him the hell out of here.

"Yeah like what? A private space? You could have just told me you didn't want to be with me anymore?!" he whined and I'm sorry this Jace was starting to get on my nerves.

"Really Jace Magnus is my father, now you are just being paranoid" I spoke up and then I heard something crash and behind Jace was a demon.

"I found it" I heard Magnus mutter.

"Look out!" Clary yelled and Jace turned around and screamed, like full blown scared child screamed. Well this man here is a whimp. I acted quickly and pushed Jace out of the way behind a row of boxes as the demon swung down at him but instead got me on my side. I bit back a scream and went to Jace and he was silently crying but then he almost shook and blinked.

"Jace is that really you?" I asked him.

"I think so" he said feeling his chest I heard Clary fighting and I got up biting my lip against the pain. I grabbed the plank of wood and advanced on the demon who had his attention on Clary and stabbed the pointed part of the wood through the demon.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"Remember anything can be a weapon" I reminded her before the room spun a bit and I leaned forward only to be caught by Jace.

"Adelynn are you ok what happened?" Clary started asking.

"Demon got me when I pushed wimpy Jace out of the way before the real Jace came" I said and I leaned on Jace feeling the poison in my veins. Jace patted him pockets before swearing. "My stele didn't come with me, we need to get you home" Jace said.

"Will that heal her?" Clary asked Magnus.

"No blood travels" Magnus said and I heard the portal roar to life. I shook my head at the both of them.

"No we have to find your father Clary, that was the only reason we came back, we continue with the plan." I gritted out.

"But Adelynn…"

"No" I cut her off "We continue I will be fine I can hold out longer I am a warlock" I could tell neither agreed with me but looked back to Magnus.

"Think of your father Clary and the portal will take you to him." He told the redhead.

"Remember to close the portal once we go through to protect this would." Jace told him. Magnus nodded.

"I will and Ill also take care of that" he gestured towards the dead demon and looked back to me. "Take care baby girl" his hand lingered on my face before he stepped back. I stood between Clary and Jace, leaning on them as we walked in to the portal thinking of Valentine.

The portal threw us out and I landed on the floor with a groan.

"Adelynn!" I heard Jace yelled and then I felt a searing pain and I knew he was drawing the Iratze to try and help. Once it was finished I took his hand and grabbed my Seraph blade not knowing where we were or what we were going to find.

"Where are we?" I questioned quietly. It seemed like we were in some kind of abandoned warehouse. Looking around I saw many empty vials and everything was almost scattered around like someone left in a rush, many things were knocked over. With every step I took I felt more blood running down my side, the Iratze seemed to be doing nothing, but I was a Shadowhunter, I fought through the pain staying alert. We all whipped our heads forward haring a banging sound coming from the row off lockers.

"Stay behind me" Jace ordered the two girls pushing both Adelynn and Clary behind him as he approached forward. I rolled my eyes at him even though he couldn't see me. he walked forwards cautiously and opened the locker the noise came from but no one prepared us for what was behind the door.

"Dad?" Jace questioned "No it can't be, I saw you die!" he yelled looking Michael Wayland in the face. Even in my mind looking at Jace's father something didn't seem right at all.

"No you were lead to believe I died that night. Valentine has held me hostage for 10 years Jace." He told his son. "Experimented on me until the brink of death but never enough to kill me please, we need to get out of here" he struggled to stand and Jace helped him up and I almost felt my legs give out from underneath me, but Clary caught me before Jace grabbed me lifting me up.

"We need to get her back to the institute" Jace said to both Clary and his father.

"Magnus, runes and Shadowhunter antidotes won't help" I reminded him weakly. Jace nodded as Michael spoke up.

"We can go this way follow me, I know where the portal is." Jace looked down at me and motioned for Clary to follow and he followed her.

"Its gonna be ok Adelynn, we will find Magnus" he said as I felt the world disappear around me letting the pain take me away, and I swore he held me closer as the world went black.


	7. She is not my Mother!

Jace POV

We stepped through the portal landing at the Jade wolf.

"Why are we here" I questioned Clary. "We should have portaled to Magnus"

"We can't it's not safe, its safer here we will get Magnus back here, you can send him a fire message or just call him." Clary said looking at me. I sighed but nodded knowing she was right. We walked towards the entrance and walked in seeing Luke standing next to the table. He turned to see us coming in but his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Michael?" he questioned and then saw who was in my arms and his eyes went wide.

"What happened?!" he yelled.

"Demon poison we got attacked, she needs Magnus" I said and made my way to the back of the store following Luke. Clary grabbed her phone and called Magnus and I put her down on the couch in the room. Luke left the room and came back handing me some towels.

"Put them against the wound and try and slow the bleeding until Magnus shows up" he said. I grabbed the towel and pressed it but there was so much blood, I was getting scared.

"You're gonna be ok Addy" I whispered "I can't-I won't lose you" I don't know if I said it for her or for me but I heard a rush of air and looked up seeing Magnus walk in the room. "Please heal her, the Iratze isn't working" he looked almost freighted but quickly recovered and rushed over to her.

"Move" he ordered and I did as he began to heal her using magic. "Have clary and Simon go get her some blood, she has lost too much for me to replace." I stepped back and nodded, her blood covering my front and my hands and I looked over at Michael Wayland, my father and he looked down at me hands and back to my face.

"You should clean up and we should talk" he said and I nodded. I needed answers. But before then I walked out and told Clary what Magnus needed from her.

"We can go to the hotel DuMort and see what Raphael has there, he's got to have something." Simon rambled but I tuned out the conversation my mind whirling over everything going on but I jumped back to reality when Clary put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry she will pull through" she said giving me a big hug before running off after Simon.

Adelynn POV

I groaned feeling my body on fire. I tried to move only to be greeted with more pain. I groaned again but was able to move my hand over my face and opened my eyes and saw I was on a couch. I slowly sat up the pain ebbing down in my body. I looked around in the room I was in and even though it looked familiar it wasn't a place I seemed to know well. I looked around and saw posters and realized it was the back half of the Jade wolf.

"Hey" I looked over to the chair and saw Jace sitting there.

"Hey" I said quietly. It was quickly but, in a flash,, he had be in a tight hug holding me as close as could to him.

"Don't every scare me like that again Addy" he whispered.

"No promises" I muttered against his shoulder. He pulled back and looked at me his hand resting on my cheek.

"You took the blow for me, it was supposed to be me who got hurt, not you." He shot back and I could see the frustration in his face.

"Well when the demon attacked you it was still your alternate self I could let him get hurt." He went quiet and I felt the tension in the room growing. I looked at Jace and saw him looking at me in a way I don't know how to describe, but almost longing. I don't know what came over me but I closed the distance between us crashing my lips to his. I felt my body almost mold to him as he held me closer than he already was. One hand held my head the other went to my lower back making sure I didn't go anywhere, I almost felt myself growl as he pulled away but he kept us close his forehead resting on mine. We were both breathing heaving when we hear a voice call for us.

"Hey Jace Addy?" we both looked over at the plastic curtain and saw Clary. "Jace your father is asking for you." He nodded and looked back to me almost seeing if I was ok again.

"Go im fine" I told him and he left me in the room with Clary.

"Im glad your ok." Clary said. I nodded but something seemed like it was bothering her.

"Clary is-" I started but she spoke up then as well.

"Is it just me or does something seem off about his father." I almost laughed at the girl.

"Glad im not the only one." She nodded "Lets stay one step ahead then." I reminded the Fray and she nodded again.

"We should go join them." I shrugged grabbing my jacket from the head of the couch.

"I guess so" I said turning on my heel making Clary run to keep up with me. I walked out of the back room and saw Jace, Luke and his father sitting at a booth. Luke got up and gave me quickly hug.

"Sorry Magnus had to leave he said he would call you later" I nodded knowing my father was a busy man. I slid in the booth next to Clary and across from Jace who was sitting next to his father. Luke pulled up a chair and sat down at the end of the table.

"Nice to see you awake Adelynn, Jace and Luke have told me a lot about you" Michael said. I looked at the two questionably.

"They did huh?" I asked.

"They explained that you're special" he said but didn't say anything more.

"Why would a Valentine tell a prisoner his plans?" Luke asked.

"He didn't, well, not directly" Michael told the group. Dropping the subject about me.

"He gave me a way to learn all about his plans."

"What do you mean?" Jace asked him.

"He injected me with downworlder blood" he explained and I felt them all look to me, but I don't think Michael noticed. "I was sick for days and the pain would be excruciating" I kind of tuned him out not needing to hear this. Valentine was trying to make another me, a mix of both worlds, but from adults not an unborn baby.

"Who's Renwicks?" I heard Clary ask snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Not a who a where" Luke explained. "It's a small deserted smallpox hospital on the islands of the east river."

"Right under our noses" I said finally interjecting to the conversation.

"And we can't track over water.

"He left me to die in that cage" Michael said.

"Valentine was never the one to waste time on compassion." I spat out.

"He won't get any from me when the time comes." Jace said standing up from the table.

"But when it does you will need a strategy, waiting a day could mean the difference between failure and success" Michael said to Jace looking at him. Looking between the two they didn't look much alike, I mean yes they both had blonde hair but something just wasn't adding up and I could shake the feeling.

"Okay, Clary and I will scout Renwick's tonight" he said and I looked to him.

"You mean you, me and Clary" I said to him standing up as well.

"No way you still need rest" Jace said but Clary spoke to him as well.

"Me and Luke will go, it's too dangerous to leave Adelynn without protection while she is still weak, you need to be here in case Valentine finds her." He looked to me and to his father but then back to Clary.

"She is fine here my father can watch her."

"Jace please just don't argue, you know I'm right, she will be safest here with you" Clary pleaded with him. He stared at her before he sighed and looked to Luke.

"Don't let her get you into trouble" and he scoffed sitting back down.

Clary and Luke left, leaving me with Jace and Michael, I excused myself from the room as they begin training to get ready for tomorrow. I washed my face and was about to join them when I overheard them talking. And I didn't want to interrupt so I held off to the side hearing everything but they couldn't see me.

"Somethings wrong, shadow hunters heal quickly, after all my time I prison I shouldn't be able to get a shot in on you" I heard Michael tell his son, and I heard Jace panting. "Why are you weak, you didn't get hit by the demon she did."

"It's my bond with Alec he weakened it to find me, Clary and Addy"

"Adelynn," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jace grunted blocking another hit.

"You're with Adelynn and Clary, not with him, if he weakened the bond to find you, you must be hiding from him, and for what? A girl?"

"They have the cup, Clary does but Addy is bound to protect her like her mother wanted her to, the clave wants the cup and Alec sided with them." He walked over to the table and grabbed some water "We cant trust the clave" he opened the water downing half the bottle.

"So, you don't trust Alec, but you trust Adelynn and Clary they mean more to you than him, Addy means more to you" he said.

"No, I do, I trust him, this is different" Jace explained lowering his water.

"It is it is different I've been watching you, when Addy said you three go scout Renwick's, you let Clary tell you to stay here, with her!" he argued with Jace.

"Well she was right, Valentine wants Addy, he is trying to recreate her and what she can do, he will do anything to capture her and do god knows what to her, its not safe to leave her unprotected, this way we could train and when she is feeling up to it she can train with us." Jace said.

"Nothing would have stopped the Jace I know from going on a mission, even as a child." Michael sighed sitting on a chair. "I see how you are with her, you so attached to her but this kind of thing, doesn't always make you stronger."

"Shadowhunter's have relationships" Jace said and I felt my heart jump, we hadn't even talked about something like that, I mean I loved him yes, but its still a jump in the dark.

"Yes of course, when we find someone its for life" Michael took a deep breath "But we are also warriors, born to serve and some of us are meant to render greater services than others, I thought you were one of those? Getting involved to deeply with any woman will only weaken your resolve"

"So, your saying I can't be with Adelynn?" he questioned.

"I'm saying it's not what I expected of you" Michael explained. "But seeing you two, what kind of father would deprive his son of that happiness." I walked out as he finished his statement and was met with Jace looking out of sorts and shirtless. I couldn't say I was doing much better after hearing all that.

It wasn't long after that Clary and Luke showed back up to explain what they saw at Renwick's.

"We couldn't even count the demons." Clary said.

"And we still have to get Joycelyn out of there" Luke explained.

"It would be a suicide mission" Jace said pacing the room.

"But when is it not?" I added in, before anyone could respond Clary continued.

"I have the cup, Demons have to obey me" she explained.

"That is exactly what Valentine wants, he knows you would do anything to save your mother" Michael said.

"Hate to agree with him but its true, he knows both of us would." I said looking at the group.

"He wants you to take the cup out and use it" Michael said.

"And if I do?" she asked.

"He will take it and kill us without a thought" I said blatantly.

"Let him try"

After a good night's rest, we all got ready the next night and we all geared up to go and I didn't have my throwing stars with me so I opted to fight with the trusty Seraph blade and Luke also gave a bow and arrows he had from the back of the shop.

"Why do you have these?" I asked him, knowing he didn't need them to fight anymore.

"Never know when they might come in handy." He said and I looked over to Clary as Luke left the room leaving us alone.

"We still thinking the same thing as before?" I asked her referencing what we talked about yesterday.

"Yeah don't worry" she reassured me.

"Me, worry? Never" I laughed and followed the others.

We arrived at Renwick's and saw that it was quiet, not a demon in sight.

"Uh Luke?" I questioned and he shook his head.

"This doesn't make any sense?" he looked at all of us. "Last night this place was crawling with demons."

"Its what he wants" Michael said "He wants to draw us in a force Clary to use the cup. Just then 3 men came down the stairs and I got my bow ready and aimed at the one that went for Luke, Jace fought the other and Michael had the last one. When Luke flipped the man in the air I shot the arrow killing him before he hit the ground.

"Nice shot" Luke commented.

"I forgot how much fun this was" Michael commented as he killed the last one and Jace stood up as well. We went to go walk forward to join Clary who went inside during the fighting but a voice stopped is.

"Graymark!" he turned to see a man looking at Luke. "Where are your claws?"

I felt anger at his words to Luke but he didn't seem fazed.

"I don't need special powers to kill you, Coward" Luke replied.

"Don't bother with that" he pointed to the seraph blade Luke was holding, I wasn't lite up but it was still deadly "It only lights up for real Shadowhunter's" Luke turned to the three of us.

"Go find Clary and Joycelyn, I got this" I nodded at the older man and went to turn into the building. After a moment Jace and his father joined me in the building. I felt them before the others.

"Run the demons are right behind us!" I yelled and ran up the stairs to an open door where I saw Clary with her mother. I slid to stop in the room as Michael and Jace closed the door, and Jace drew the locking rune on the door to hold it closed.

"Where is Luke?" Clary questioned us.

"We left him fighting Blackwell" I told her and her looked at me like I was crazy. I grabbed her shoulder forcing her to look at me. "He told us to leave him Clary, he will be fine!" she went for the door again but Jace pushed her back.

"What are you doing?" she looked between me and Jace.

"We cannot shut Luke out he needs to make it inside!" she yelled frantic.

"There is not enough time!" I yelled at her.

"We have to secure the room" We were interrupted by Michael who was still over at the door.

"No Luke-!" I cut her off.

"Will be really pissed if we die, he needs us to get Joycelyn and you out of here" I reminded her. I looked to Jace and back to Clary, "Ill hold them off long enough for you to make a plan and make it work but I can only protect us for so long." I moved to the door and put a cloak over the room to protect us but it would only last for so long before it would loose affect. Clary took the cup out of her back and held it up.

"Demons I command you, Find Valentine!" she yelled but it seemed to only make the demons fight harder against the door. I looked from the two men and back to her.

"Why isn't it working, I can't only hold them back for so long" I told her feeling myself weakening the longer I held them up

"Demons find Valentine!" she yelled again and it had the same effect. Michael walked a bit more forward almost like he was thinking, he turned back to Clary.

"Here let me try." He said and without a thought she handed the cup to him. Wait what?

"Clary?" I asked but she shook her head. Michael turned around and looked at us in a way that had me cringing.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Jace asked and them Michael took his blade and cut through a rune in his arm and I recognized it as the shapeshifting rune that Lydia had used when she walked in to the institute and then when I looked up I was staring in the eyes of Valentine.

"Demons Attack my enemies" he said holding the cup up but nothing changed other than us being on attack mode. "I command you!" he yelled.

"Knock it off guys" Clary yelled and instantly they all stopped and I dropped the magic in the room. I swayed but Jace pushed me back on my feet and I shook out the feeling of weariness before taking stance once more.

"You're not the only one that can cast a glamour" I said breathless seeing the cup change into a world's best dad mug, and Clary pulled the real cup from her bag. In anger he threw down the mug and it shattered at my feet.

"Should we let the demons take care of him or.." Clary asked

"No, send them away, he's mine" Jace seethed.

"Demons be gone" Clary said and they all retreated.

"You pretended to be my father" Jace growled.

"I never pretended" Valentine said.

"your murdered him you are a liar!" Jace yelled and approached him seraph blade to his neck.

"I am your father I always have been, the face you saw as Michael Wayland was mine, it was a powerful glamour" he breathed, "I want you to all know the truth about me and you," he looked to me "Haven't you always felt like you were missing something?"

"Jace don't listen to him he's not your father he is mine and we know that for a fact"

"Yes, I am, that's a fact I am your father Clary but I'm also Jace's and Adelynn's, they are twins." I dropped my bow it clattered to the ground. No there was no way.

"Why do you think your and her are so drawn together, twin have a special connection for each other." Jace let the blade fall and I saw raw pain etched into his face. He walked away and made a portal out of the mirror.

"Adelynn you are more powerful than I ever imagined, too bad its going all to waste." He said looking at me in awe.

"My dear family together at last, a lost mother found, brother and sisters reunited, twins finally connected."

"She is not my mother!" I yelled but Jace beat me to him with a scream of his own.

"What cant kill the man who raised you?" Valentine taunted Jace.

"No but I can!" Clary yelled and advanced on him, he pushed Jace and grabbed me placing a dagger in my back, I felt it go in my skin but I couldn't scream or reacted my body felt numb, I have a twin.

"Go ahead Clary you wont hurt Addy that would kill Jace" he looked to Jace "You can join me the girls will realize soon enough to join us, I meant it when I said you are weak, they make you weak, can't you see that." He pushed me at Jace who caught me before Valentine disappeared in the portal. I stood there looking at Jace the pain on his face and I felt like I couldn't feel anything but numb. Clary looked to us trying to figure out what we might be feeling and the door crashed open. I felt like the world came crashing down on me all at once, I saw Luke over at Joycelyn's body and I felt the blood slowly going down my back.

"Adelynn your bleeding" Clary said walking towards me.

"I fine" I pushed her away and left them there, I just couldn't be there anymore.

Hours later everyone had gone back to the institute and something happened with Isabelle and I couldn't see her, I needed her, I needed Magnus but he was busy as well. I healed my wound but I had a different wound the Iratze couldn't heal. Finally, I was told I could see her and I saw Magnus walking away with Alec but I figured I would see him after. I walked into the room seeing Izzy standing in the middle.

"Lynn!" she smiled seeing me but it quickly went away when she saw my face.

"Lynn? What's wrong" she asked, I couldn't seem to find words but when she walked over to me I grabbed her and held her tight and I cried, I let everything go and cried, and Izzy just held me, as the world I knew crashed around me.


	8. Flame Never Dies

Addy POV

I sat on Izzy's bed running my hand through my hair. I felt so bad for running in here just after she had been put on trial for high treason and dumping the shit show on her. But needed someone and Jace and Clary didn't want to be around me right now. I looked up hearing her heels click on the floor as she came back in the room with some water, I needed something after breaking down.

"So, what happened?" she asked. I ran my hand over the cup trying to figure out how to say this and how it all was going to make sense.

"Valentine told us that we are all siblings, Clary is my sister and Jace…" I took a deep breath, "Jace is my twin."

"But how, Catherine is your mother, you look just like her and Magnus is your father, his blood is in you" Izzy rambled.

"It wasn't like he explained much I don't understand it either Izzy" I told her, I felt the bed dip down as she sat down next to me.

"I mean you never knew you had a brother, I remember Clary saying something about Luke telling her about a brother but he died right?" she asked, I nodded.

"They found the bones from the child and Valentine but he's still alive as well, I guess anything is possible now." I reminded her. "I knew I always felt like something, part of me was missing and I guess a long lost twin could be it but something doesn't feel right, I mean Jace and I couldn't be more different" I laughed.

"I mean you both can be a bit to sarcastic for your own good" Izzy joked back. I became serious once again.

"But why isn't he part warlock to, it doesn't make sense" I shook my head an stood up placing the cup on the side table. I heard Izzy sigh and she grabbed my arms forcing me to look at her.

"When has Valentine made sense" she concluded, "For now just deal with the information and maybe we can find out answers later." I nodded knowing tonight has been too long for me. I thanked Izzy for listening and headed to my room surprised when I saw Clary sitting on my bed.

"Hey" I said and she looked up standing as I leaned against the door to the room I was going to stay in for now.

"Hey i…uh didn't know where you were and… uh… I" she stumbled out "Look im sorry, I know this is a lot to take in and I just wanted to make sure your ok" she finished.

"Look Clary I know we haven't known each other long but its not just me this affects," I walked over to her "This is about the three of us now and im sorry but as much as I love Joycelyn and glad we found her we all know she is not my mother" she went to say something but I put my hand up. "Let me finish" she nodded "She is not my mother but that doesn't mean Valentine is wrong about him being my father, Magnus's blood runs through me making him a father by blood but we know blood doesn't make a child, we don't have all the answers right now but we have each other, we have the three of us" and I ended and took her into a hug. She smiled and left and I changed into an oversized t-shirt and crawled into bed letting the horrors of what dreams could do take me under.

I was only able to sleep for a few hours before the nightmare woke me up. They made no sense I was running around grass in a place I didn't quite recognize, I was barely old enough to walk and I saw Joycelyn holding a baby the same age as my in her arms, he looked just like me only his hair was a tad more blonde. My mother picked me up and I cried reaching for the other boy. That was when I woke up, I felt like my body was trying to reach out for my twin, but even my mother didn't know he was my twin. I looked at the clock seeing it was only about 5 am but I knew I couldn't stay here, I needed to see my father, Magnus. I got dressed in jeans and a tank top grabbing my leather jacket and created a portal. I stepped though and was surprised to say the least when I entered Magnus apartment and he was sitting on the couch and a drink in his hand.

"Baby girl what are you doing here?" he questioned looking at me.

"It's a long story Magnus" I sighed and hugged him tight. He walked over to the table making my favorite Martini.

"And we have plenty of time" he said handing me the glass.

By time I finished explaining everything it was evening once again and I had about more martinis' in me than I care to count. we had talked about everything, from the whole thing Valentine told me and everything he had going on with Alec.

"Magnus, I've known Alec a long time, he will never give in easy on his feeling, you need to talk to him."

"Kitten its not that I don't want to but its like he never will give in to his feelings."

"When you love someone, you have to fight for it Magnus, not matter how hard it might be please just talk to him." He sighed but sent a message to Alec to have him come over. About 30 minutes later I hear Alec come in the apartment.

"Magnus, you said you needed to talk to me." I stood up.

"Lynn?" he questioned and gave me a hug, "I thought Magnus wanted to talk to me." I grinned and looked up at the lightwood.

"Oh, he does, I'm just heading to bed" I told him and I went to my room leaving the two lovers to do their thing. One thing is for sure, I will smack Alec if he hurts my father. I jumped on the bed letting the darkness consume me.

I was woken up the next morning my Magnus.

"Rise and shine kitten, we have been called to the institute" he chirped opening my curtain letting the sun in. I groaned hiding my head under the pillow. I heard him laughed lightly.

"Kitten lets go we need to leave." I heard the door to my room close and I groaned again not feeling the best after all the martinis' last night but got up regardless. I dressed in my normal but grabbed my purple leather coat instead and matched it with my purple heel boots. I walked out seeing Magus all ready with a portal. We went into the institute and the guards lead us to the table that was still empty in the control room. I sat down at one end and Magnus on the other.

"Morning" I looked up and saw Jace and Clary walking in and Jace sat down next to Magnus and Clary stood across the table.

"Morning." Jace greeted her and glanced over at me. I just shrugged them off, I mean I wasn't upset just hung over a bit the coffee in front of me was defiantly helping "You just come from training?" he asked almost forced.

"Yeah, I'm uh working on my right hook" she answered, he nodded and looked at me.

"And you?"

"I just came from bed, where I should still be," I growled.

"Well this conversation is no doubt Scintillating, remind me why we couldn't do this at our place?" Magnus gestured to me and him "At least there we would have cocktails" he finished and I chuckled.

"Its nine in the morning" Clary said her eyes wide.

"Always happy hour somewhere, that and what go better with conversation than martini's" I said and Magnus smiled. I knew he didn't want to be here because he didn't want to run into Alec, he had explained the conversation to me on the way here.

"We invited you here Magnus and Adelynn because Hodge can't leave the institute and he is an important part of the mission" Jace explained.

"Well then where is our tardy little Tudor" Magnus said with a forced smile. "There are certain individuals I would like to avoid so let's make this quick" I sent him a sad smile from the other end of the table and deep down I really hope he didn't give up on them, even though the wedding was tomorrow I wasn't going to let Magnus let him go.

"Pardon the delay Magnus, I was following a lead" Hodge said walking quickly in the room, but the annoyance in his tone was not mistaken as he crossed behind Magnus.

"Now we have narrowed down our list of Warlocks to these three." Three images came on the screen and two of them I didn't know, but one of them I knew well.

"Why is Ragnor Fell up there, he is not more powerful than I am." Magnus said with hurt.

"Many disagree Magnus, he is older than you" I shot at my father. I knew Ragnor from when I was a child. We would visit him quite often to make sure my Warlock side wasn't killing my Shadowhunter side.

"Certainly not wiser" Magnus shot back shooting me a glare, he still didn't know I how I know him Ragnor must have had to keep it secret from him.

"Who is Ragnor Fell?" Clary asked.

"The former high Warlock of London" Jace and I said at the same time. He looked at me puzzled that I knew it.

"What I used to live there when I was a child." I shrugged drinking more of my coffee

"And one of my oldest friends" Magnus informed her as well "Very prickly, likes to keep to himself.

"Okay look we just need to figure out which one of these Warlocks had enough access to Joycelyn that they could create the potion for her without anyone discovering what they had done." Hodge interrupted Magnus from ranting on.

"By the early 90's Ragnor was a professor at the Shadowhunter academy in Idris." Magnus told the group.

"Isn't that when my mother lived there?" Clary said more like questioning but thinking.

"He could have made the potion for her then" I said, sitting up a bit in my chair.

"The little bugger!" Magnus said waving his hands around "That's why he hasn't responded to my fire message, ever since Valentine has begun hunting Warlocks Ragnor's been holed up in his secret country house outside of London, for all I know Ragnor suspected my fire message was a ploy by Valentine to lure him out of hiding."

"We'll have to confront him face to face" I said looking over at Magnus.

"Wait you two are joining on this mission."

"I mean I am I Shadowhunter too you know." I informed them.

"Of course, I'm the only one Ragnor trusts" Magnus said slyly.

"Hey and me" I shot to him.

"I gather" he said quickly, what was his problem. He got up quickly from his chair and turned around ready to walk away but came face to face with Lydia and Alec.

"Magnus" Lydia greeted him "I didn't know you were here?"

"That was the point" I heard Magnus mumble.

"We are just on our way to meet a few representatives of the Clave who arrive early for tomorrows wedding. How long are you staying?" she asked smiling way too much, I would need like 6 pots of coffee to deal with her early morning cheeriness.

"What's going on here? nobody told me about a meeting." Alec said looking at all of us.

"Magnus figured out that Ragnor Fell is the Warlock that can wake my mom" Clary said and crossed her arms over her chest. "We were just brining him back to the institute"

"How can I help?" he asked.

"We are just recovering a Warlock Alec." Jace said looking at his Parabatia.

"I think we got this covered" I added in, I mean I think our team is capable of this.

"Besides you have emissaries from the Clave to meet" Magnus said and I could tell he was not covering his feeling at all. "You don't want to tarnish your family's perfect-crafted image now do you?" there was no mistaken what Magnus was referring to. The tension between them could form a wall I swear. Lydia took a deep breath before breaking the awkward silence.

"Again lovely seeing you Magnus, and Adelynn" she nodded over at me and I gave her a small smile in return, she was a nice woman I had to give her that. With another smile to Magnus her and Alec walked around us to meet the people from the Clave. Magnus went to leave and Jace looked between me and Clary.

"Get ready we leave in an hour" Jace walked away and Clary sighed and ran after him. As much as I wanted to do the same for my twin I think Magnus needed me more. I went off in the direction I saw Magnus go in and found him standing in the hallway looking lost.

"Magnus are you ok?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder. He sighed and turned and faced me.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Ragnor?" he asked. I should have guess that bothered him.

"Magnus, I didn't know back then, I didn't think about it, its been years since I last saw him." I told him it was hard.

"Ragnor doesn't become friends with people easily, you and Catherine either paid him well or made an impression." He said throwing his arms around is frustration.

"From what my mother shared with me at first we were clients, but after a visit one day he changed, Mom must have told him about you being my father because he became more protective of me, he became a great person in my life he was always there when I needed him." I sighed running my hand through my hair "He was to make sure that my Warlock powers didn't overshadow my Shadowhunter side and kill me, but he was very special person in my life when we lived in London." I explained. He sighed and rested his hands on my arms.

"I'm sorry Kitten, it's just hard knowing your mother was so close but still so far away, she knew Ragnor was important to me and that was probably why she chose him." He said smiling, with a look on his face like he was remembering.

"Then we should be glad of that, after he wakes Joycelyn you two can catch up on stories" I joked. "A trip down memory lane."

"Just what I always wanted." He laughed.

"We need to meet Jace and Clary now, its time to go" I informed Magnus and we went to the main hall where there was room for the portal to be made for our trip to London.

We made our way through the portal landing in a grassy field and Magnus was the first to speak among us.

"Ragnor's house is just across these fields." Magnus pointed ahead. Jace walked ahead on a mission. I sighed following them.

"Let's make this quick. We'll talk to Ragnor, then portal him back to the institute before anyone knows we're gone." I sighed and followed knowing I needed to talk to Jace soon. But unfortunately, he was avoiding me like the plague.

"So, brother and sisters huh?" Magnus looked between us three and I couldn't help but groan.

"I don't want to talk about it" Jace grumbled.

"We have to talk about it Jace, we can't just be like work buddies now" I said to him almost running to keep up with them.

"Exactly right huh Jace, all about the mission and just ignore the huge bomb dropped on all of us!" Clary argued with Jace

"Yeah sounds like a plan!" Jace shot back not slowing down at all. There was a short pause before he spoke again. "What do you want Addy, Clary for me to say I was attracted to my Twin sister!"

"Well point of fact twin often have a special connection with each-other."

"Magnus not helping" I said to my father.

"Maybe this will all make sense when we wake up Jocelyn I mean somehow she is Jace and Addy's mother too."

"She is not my mother." I shot at him the same time Jace spoke up as well.

"Maryse is my mother, at best Joycelyn is the woman to abandon me," he paused looking over at me "Us"

"Hey, my mother would never abandon her children she thought you were dead" Clary told Jace. "And you, she never even knew about you" she added sadly.

"Look I'm sorry I asked!" Magnus yelled at Clary and Jace who were bickering, I on the other hand had become silent. "I came with you to escape my relationship drama not get a front seat to yours." He looked at me with sad eyes before looking back to the other two of my siblings.

"What was that?" Jace asked looking around but Clary pushed that he was trying to change the subject.

"Nice try Jace, you're not getting out of this conversation that easy" she looked at me. "Maybe you should talk to the girl who is your twin and figure things out, we are a family…" I put my hand out to push her back and shut her up because I heard it too. I walked a bit more forward to try and figure out what I was hearing but I heard Magnus yell.

"Look out!" I looked down seeing green fire and I was pulled back my Jace his body protecting me from the fire.

"Ragnor put up wards to protect his lair" Magnus told us.

"Why is the fire green?" Asked Clary and it was like when I was a child coming for one of my meetings with Magnus. Me and my mother always had to pass the green fire so he knew it was us. I remember how scared I was the first time thinking I was going to die if I touched it.

"It's a wall of fire that only the pure of heart and intention can pass through" I said looking at the fire with a smile. I looked back to the others the smile big on my face. "Are you ready?" and I turned back around and walked through the fire but instead of coming out on the other side unharmed I was brought though a memory.

_I walked behind my mother after we went through the fire seeing the front of Ragnor's house. I looked up at my mother her red hair flowing in the wind and bounded up the stairs. She went to go knock on the door but it opened and Ragnor stood there with a smile on his face._

"_Welcome Addy and Cathy wonderful to see you again." He gave my mother a small hug and then leaned down to my little 5-year-old self picking me up._

"_Uncle Ragnor I missed you!" I squealed hugging my little arms around his neck. He chuckled and walked into the house._

"_I have missed you too my little Flame" he said as he walked into the living room. He looked over to my mother "Are we here to check the normal?"_

"_Yes please" she responded, Ragnor nodded and brought me over to the couch and laid me down._

"_But mommy it hurts why do we need to do it again" I asked her knowing what was coming. Uncle Ragnor would use his magic on me and it would feel like I was on fire._

"_We have to my flame to make sure your body is equal and not hurting you" he said leaning over me his hand gently touching my cheek. "When its over we will have lunch, your favorite"_

"_Tacos?" I asked looking up at Uncle Ragnor through green hazel eyes._

"_Yes, my Flame Tacos, just for you." He stood up and clicked his fingers the green magic coming out from his hand and I could help as the pain burned my body and a scream left my little mouth that shook the whole house._

The world came rushing back to me and I realized I was on that same couch a scream coming from me as I relived the pain from when I was younger. Only this time my eyes blazed purple and Jace held my hand. I stopped quickly and looked over seeing Uncle Ragnor, Magnus, Jace and Clary looking at me with worried looks.

"What just happened I'm so confused." Clary asked Ragnor.

"The fire, she was able to pass through but it dragged her into her subconscious I don't know why" he looked just as puzzled as he walked over to me.

"Uncle Ragnor" I said shakily.

"Little Flame, I've missed you" he said embracing me in a hug.

"Me too" he pulled back and looked at me

"What did you see?" he asked curious.

"The time when I came to see you I was 5 and after the painful magic spell we were going to have Taco's, it was the time we had to rush to leave and mom didn't tell me why but I later found out it was because Magnus was coming to pay you a visit and mom didn't want to see him, she only told me an old friend was coming to visit you and he didn't like kids." He smiled.

"Ah I remember that little Flame, what a fond day that was, I told her to stay but she refused." He replied with a smile. "Now Clary Fairchild what are you here for today?"

"Can you really wake my mother?" Clary asked and I smiled, who knows what game he put her through, Ragnor always loved his games.

"Not without the book of the white" Ragnor answered her.

"What is the book of the white?" Jace asked clearly becoming annoyed. I must have missed something while I was being dragged though the memory Jace seemed a bit on edge.

"Its an ancient book of warlock Magic containing spells more powerful" Magnus chuckled "Than most warlocks could ever imagine."

"I possessed the book when your mother came to me and I used the contents to create the potion."

"Let me guess Uncle you no longer have it do you?" I questioned him as Magnus looked at something on the table.

"Regrettably no I don't little Flame, I asked Jocelyn to hide it so that Valentine may never find it." She said with a shrug.

"Ragnor please, I have to get my mom back" Clary pressed on. Her features showing distress. "Is there any way to get the book of the white"

"I mean there is always a way to get something" I said.

"Possible I may have something that could help us" Ragnor explained pointing his finger at Clary in thought "Won't be but a moment" he proceeded to run up the stairs leaving the four of us in the living room.

"What do we do if we can't find the book?" Clary asked looking over at me and Jace and then back to Magus.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Jace said and I nodded at him.

"It's a bit drab isn't it" Magnus said looking around the living room.

"No Magnus not everyone has your unique sense of style with glitter and sway" I laughed at him.

"Very true" he answered and then we heard Ragnor yelling and the sounds of a demon. He looked up the balcony seeing Ragnor fighting with a shax demon.

"Ragnor!" Magnus yelled.

"Uncle!" I ran after Magnus seeing the demon die but Ragnor fell over the balcony on the floor. Magnus grabbed Ragnor's head on the right of him and I went on the left.

"Creature took me by surprise" Ragnor gasped.

"How could a demon get passed the wards." Clary asked as Magnus had started to try and heal him, but I could tell he wasn't going to make it and I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I was going to lose the last person from my childhood, my last connection to my mother.

"It must have followed us when the wards reset." Jace answered Clary.

"Be still my dear Cabbage your wounds are deep" Magus cried trying to help. "Hold on please"

He reached his hands to Magus's face then to mine.

"Don't cry for me my little Flame" and he leaned his head back and I knew he was gone. I heard Magnus murmuring no, but I was lost in the fact that the man I grew up with was gone. I sobbed laying my head down on Ragnor's chest holding him close. I heard arguments and the sound of a portal opening but I just cried holding on to Ragnor.

It took Magnus and I some time but we gathered ourselves to put Ragnor to rest the way the Warlocks have done so since the beginning of our deaths. We stood over Ragnor holding our hands together tightly and began reciting the poem to put Ragnor at peace.

Brevis ipsa vita est sed malis fit longior

Eram quod es, eris quod sum

Cursum perficio

Est quaedam flere voluptas

Forsan et haec olim meminisse iuvabit

Omnes vulnerant, ultima necat

Aeternum vale

_(Our life is short but made longer by misfortunes_

_I was what you are, you will be what I am_

_My journey is over_

_There is a certain pleasure in weeping_

_Perhaps one day with will look back upon these things on joy_

_All hours wound the last one kills_

_Farewell forever)_

As we said the last words Magnus and I let his body move on before Magnus went upstairs to gather the few things for Jace and Clary. I sat down on the couch looking at my hands knowing I would never be able to come back here now that Uncle Ragnor was dead and it broke my heart. I looked over at the table as say something almost jump out at me and I looked closer and saw it was a bracelet that had black beads and had a small flame in the middle on one of the beads.

_Take it my little flame and always carry me with you_

It was like Ragnor was talking to me still. I grabbed the bracelet as Magnus came back down saying he transported everything back to the loft and it was time for us to go. I nodded my head and followed him over to the entryway but before he created the portal he looked back to me.

"Look Kitten I'm sorry, I'm sorry you lost him to I know he was important for you as well." I nodded feeling the tears in my eyes once again.

"You knew him much longer than I did, but he was a very important person in my life" I cried. Magnus grabbed my hand with a small smile

"He doesn't give names to people he didn't love, little flame" he said and flicked his hand creating the portal bringing us back to the loft.

I was now sitting with Magnus looking at pictures of him and Ragnor from before I knew them and he was sharing things about Ragnor and who he was before I knew him.

"Oh, how I loathe that photograph, I must remember chin down eyes up" I heard Ragnor from behind the couch Magnus and I were sitting on "Otherwise I look like a squinty toad"

"You're here" Magnus looked at Ragnor in surprise as Ragnor walked around from the back of the chair to the one opposite of us.

"You didn't think you'd be rid of me that, easily did you?" he asked with a bright smile. Only Ragnor would come back in spirit to say goodbye to us.

"My dear friends I will always be here for you both" he smiled and put a hand on Magnus shoulder.

"I see you grabbed the bracelet, little Flame" he chuckled.

"I felt the need to, like you wanted me to." I answered looking at Uncle Ragnor.

"Indeed, I wanted you to feel that, I made that for you years ago after the last time I saw you but you and your mother never came back, I've held on to it like I held on hope for you." He answered. He sat down and laughed.

"Now please put away that horrid photograph, it commemorates a night I would rather forget." He explained "Oh how I had to comfort you dear Magnus" I looked over at my father.

He smiled, "oh how I loved her, I prayed she would love me just the same but she just laughed." As I looked more at the picture I realized it was Camille, wait him and Camille were a thing? Before my mother, well damn.

"To Camille immortals aren't supposed to feel true love, she was so cynical" Magnus answered.

"Was, she still is Magnus" I said and he smiled back at me.

"You don't know the half of her" he answered.

"I know enough" I shot back

"Relax you two, no need to fight." Ragnor said chuckling.

"Camille broke my heart, just like Catherine did, only harder." Magnus sighed.

"You let her break your heart my friend, just like Catherine, but Catherine had much better reasoning" he said looking to me. "Your immortal but she killed you and broke you down in the worst ways." I looked down at the picture and when I looked up Ragnor was gone and I looked over at Magnus and saw him looking at his phone at Alec's name. Magnus got up and putting down his phone and grabbed an instrument from the table full of Ragnor's items.

"I wouldn't describe that as an instrument of music, an instrument of torture perhaps." I looked over seeing Ragnor now laying on the couch.

"Oh, you never liked the Charango" Magnus smiled sitting down as I grabbed the bottle of whiskey pouring a glass for myself to sip on.

"I don't blame him that thing is terrible." I glowered.

"No, I didn't not and I pray you don't play it now, death has given me enough of a headache." I chuckled trying not to choke on my drink.

"Do you remember Imasu?" Magnus questioned Ragnor. "He played this so beautifully"

"I'm surprised that lasted as long as it did" Ragnor said he was always so much better looking than you" at that I almost did do the spit take making Ragnor chuckle "I always wondered why you didn't go after the boy, I'm certain with very little effort you could have won him back."

"No, Imasu wanted more than I could give" he sighed pouring himself some of the whiskey as well. "Maybe Camille was right, I am immortal, I can party and have fun to my hearts content without the anchors of love around my feet."

Ragnor looked appalled at what Magnus said. "No you are not Camille and though I know you wont believe me someday someone other that Catherine will come along who will tear down the walls you have built around your heart, and when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it" I looked between my uncle and my father and saw the realization come to his face, he put his glass down and got up and I smiled.

"Going somewhere?" Ragnor asked his friend.

"Even in death…you give the best advice" Magnus said and Ragnor got up and looked to me and back to Magnus.

"You know who else does" he leaned closer to Magnus. "Your own Daughter, Maybe, you'll take it more than every 300 years from her as well." and just like that he was gone once again. Magnus looked back to me and smiled at him.

"Let's go get ready kitten, we have a wedding to crash" Magnus said smiling.

"Is it really crashing it if it wasn't meant to be in the first place" I joked following Magnus to his room. Magnus opened his mouth to say something but instead shook his head at his daughter.

We raced to the institute trying to get there in time.

"Tell me again why we didn't portal?" I asked Magnus as we ran up the institute stairs.

"I don't know I wasn't thinking I guess" we ran in slamming the door behind us but slowed us we walked into the wedding hall and I saw Alec and Lydia at the alter Lydia with a stele in her hand about to mark Alec with the wedded union rune. The whole room stared at us but Alec and Magnus held each others' gazes. Maryse stood up and walked towards us but I stood up for Magnus.

"Magnus leave this wedding now"

"Maryse this is between Magnus and Alec, he will leave if Alec asks him to" I told her. Magnus grabbed my hand giving it a small squeeze before walking a bit more towards Alec.

"How could you?" she asked looking at me.

"How could I? how could you rob your son of happiness" I spat back at her, I know we had decent history but I wanted Alec to be happy. I wanted him to have the choice, she huffed at me and spun around as Alec descended the alter stairs heading to Magnus.

"Alec what are you doing?!" Maryse scolded her son walking towards him.

"Enough" he said harshly at her continuing towards Magnus. I saw him grab Magnus's suit and kissed him hard, like he was pouring his life into him. I saw Jace and Izzy smiling, Brother Jeremiah looked confused, Maryse looked pissed and Robert looked down trying to understand.

"You never cease to amaze me Alec" Magnus told him after they broke away.

"Yeah…" Alec breathe heavily "What did I just do?" he questioned and looked back to his mother who was fuming. If looks could kill Alec, Magnus and I would be dead. She turned on her heel and left the room and Izzy was they first to come over to Magnus and Alec. I didn't tune into what they were saying but I know Simon was rambling.

"Who invited the Vampire?" Alec questioned, and I tried not to laugh.

"Seriously?" Simon questioned I walked away seeing Clary get up as well and we both kind of walked over to Jace who was still standing on the alter.

"Is Lydia going to be ok?" she asked.

"I think she will" Jace said and looked over at me and Clary.

"Look Addy, Clary, seeing what Lydia did for Alec I wanted to apologize, I'm sorry I shouldn't have shut you both out, it's just I don't know what to do with all of this"

"Neither do we, at least I know I don't but the important thing is we have each-other, let us have that." Jace smiled at me and I couldn't stop the butterflies that filled my stomach, I looked behind me seeing Magnus walking up to us.

"Much as this will shock Alec, our visit tonight wasn't all for him, we need to speak in private" Magnus said to them and I knew why. We think we found what they needed in Ragnor's stuff. Magnus, Jace, Alec, Clary and I walked to a separate room where Magnus used his Magic to bring the things from Ragnor's.

"We pulled every item of Magical importance from Ragnor's belongings, but we cant determine what will lead to the book of the white" Magnus explained as the group finger the items

"Wait this bookmark, I've seen it before in the alternate dimension." Clary said and I facepalmed, why didn't I remember that "you showed us a book a spells and this was in it" Clary explained looked from Magnus and me.

"It must have been the book of the white" I explained

"If that is the case, we can use the book mark to track the owner of the book." Jace went to grab the book mark

"Okay" but Magnus beat him to it.

"Warlock tracking is stronger" he mused and Clary looked to me remembering I said that when we had tracked using the button when we were finding Magnus. Magnus closed his eyes and breathed deep and then opened them.

"Well there is good news and bad news, good news I know who the owner is, the bad, its Camille" Magnus said I groaned, I really didn't want to deal with her.

"Camille?" Clary question.

"Yes, Camille Red, he didn't stutter" I shot at her.

"Looks like Raphael as her locked up in the basement of the hotel DuMort." Magnus informed.

"After I punched her there will be no way she wanted to help me." Clary said groaning.

"She won't have a choice, trust me" Jace said.

"Jace Adelynn come upstairs please" Clary asked looking at us. I shrugged but followed. We walked up to her room and Jace was the first to speak.

"Why did you want us up here Clary?" he asked.

"I wanted to show you this, both of you." It was the box we had gotten from the apartment.

"Luke told me that my mother had a son," she opened the box showing Jace the baby items. "They never even knew about you Addy I don't know why, but I believe we can find out." He sighed and grabbed the box from clary.

"Johnathan Christopher"

"what's that?" Clary asked him.

"That's my name" Jace said. "JC, Jace, short for Johnathan Christopher."

"Jace, I know all of this is impossible for you to believe but our mother never abandoned you."

"That doesn't explain me" I said,

"No but it holds the key to you." Clary said, "She thought you were dead, this was all she had left and she carried you with her every single day"

"Is all this really mine?" he asked looking through the box.

"I don't know who I am anymore" Jace sighed.

"Trust me I know the feeling, neither do I Jace but we can figure it out." I said putting my hand over his. "Together"

"There is darkness in me, and you, only yours has meaning" he sighed "When we rescued Jocelyn, I let Valentine go, I was tempted to go with him. He's my father. Maybe that's where I belong"

"Jace, we both know you are a good man" Clary said looking to me. "I don't know how but we are going to make sense of all of this, I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Red" I said looking at her and Jace. All I know is somehow some way I will make sense of everything. I looked down at my bracelet from Ragnor and sighed, Flame never dies.


	9. Traitors

I sat with Jace and Clary in her room, Jace was still looking in the box. He slammed it closed and I heard him sigh.

"How could I not know; how could we not know?" he said looing at me and Clary.

"I spent a lifetime not knowing who I was anymore, but Jace and Addy the one thing I know for sure is that you are not bad people." Clary said sitting on the bed "You're not Valentine, neither of you are"

"I beg to differ Clary I have demon blood running through my veins my Magic is an indication of that, no good I do will change that." I said almost in a whisper. Ever since Valentine said what he did I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with me, Magnus gave me my magic but I didn't know what demon made him what if I'm more evil than he knows, Maybe being the rare that I am could have deadly side effects.

"Warlocks are also human as well Addy, their origin is no indication of what they become" Clary said and then Jace spoke up as well.

"I should have killed him, and yet I can't shake the feeling that he was right" Jace said facing away from us still.

"Jace Valentine is my father too, we are the same…"

"No, we are not Clary, no we are not!" Jace yelled at her as she walked over to him "Jocelyn raised you, I was raised by valentine!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Blood we can't change it's in the three of us and yet I'm the one who doesn't seem to fit!" I yelled back at Jace getting up from the bed and walking over to him and jabbed my finger in to his chest as I spoke.

"Baby booties aren't going to change the fact" Jace spat at Clary shoving the box back at her.

"Look" she looked at me and Jace "I can't begin to explain what may have happened in our past but our mom can" she looked to me "I know you don't want to hear it but somehow it's all connected."

"Sometimes its hurts more to know the truth then to wonder" I whispered.

"You want answers as badly as I do we need to go to the hotel DuMort and talk to Camille" Clary said. I backed away from my siblings and Jace sighed.

"Fine where's Simon?" he asked. We all ran out of her room to the from entrance and I saw Simon almost ready to walk out. I grabbed the bookmark from the table knowing it might be a good use.

"Simon wait!" he turned hearing Clary yell for him. Jace and I walked up slowly behind her.

"We need your help." Jace said and as long as I've known him I knew it was hard for him to ask for help.

"The book of the white, it contains the spell that can wake my mom, but she hid it so that Valentine could never find it."

"We have a lead" Jace said looking at him. I held up the bookmark that I grabbed.

"The book mark of the white?" Simon said questioning what I was holding.

"It's a piece of the book itself, Smartass" I replied to Simon.

"Magnus tracked the owner to the hotel DuMort, but…" Clary paused.

"Long story short, it belongs to Camille, we need to talk to the physco" I explained.

"Oh ok, um," Simon looked down thinking "Ill set a meeting with Raphael."

"Thank you" Clary said with a half a smile, he gave a slight nod and left the institute. I left Jace and Clary there and decided to go check on the one person who made the biggest sacrifice of all, Lydia. I walked towards Roberts office and saw Alec walking that way as well.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted to check on her huh?" I asked. He stopped and turned towards me.

"I figured I should thank her for saving my life back there" he said with a slight smile.

"Well if it means anything I'm glad you two are together, its not going to be easy but love is never easy, By the way where is Magnus?" I said to him. He smiled and reached his hand up to my arms.

"I guess I should thank you too Lynn I know Magnus would have never came here on his own, oh he is waiting for me back in the other room." I smiled at him.

"Glad to know you know him well enough to know that, but it wasn't just me I had a bit of help from a friend of ours." I said with a chuckle and continued walking towards Robert's office leaving Alec standing there with his mouth open.

"Um care to explain?" he asked snapping out of his trance and running after me.

"No" I said and opened the door to revel Lydia on the ground on top of a broken table. "Lydia!" I ran towards her and pressed two fingers to her neck, glad I found a pulse, it was weak but it was there. Alec rushed to find her Iratze and activate it.

"Alec go get help" I warned him knowing I could help heal her a bit. He nodded and rushed back out of the room. She groaned in pain and said one word,

"Hodge?" what did Hodge have to do with any of this?

"You're going to be ok Lydia" I said and ran my hands over her taking the pain trying to figure out what was wrong. Alec ran back in and Magnus was following him. Magnus and Alec grabbed her and headed to the infirmary and Magnus stayed with her to work on healing her while I followed Alec back to join the others to let them know how she was doing. As we approached the others sitting at the computers Clary heard us approach and turned as Izzy stayed focused on the computer try to help us figure out what happened.

"How's Lydia?" Clary asked worried about the woman.

"Better" Alec answered.

"Magnus is doing what he can to help her but its bad." I elaborated

"And the cup is defiantly missing" Alec informed the group as well.

"So is Hodge?" Jace told Alec. I sighed it didn't seem like Hodge to so such a thing but people all have their bad sides.

"Maybe he was attacked too?" Izzy questioned. And brought up the camera on Roberts office fast forwarding to the attack

"Maybe he's the one who attacked her?" Clary suggested.

"Hodge? No way we have known him our entire lives, he would never do that to us."

"Well even the best people have secrets." I mentioned. Izzy looked at me quickly in awe that I said it but returned back to the screen. We watched on the screen as Izzy found the attack and saw no other than Hodge slap Lydia across the face before taking the cup from her in her weakened state

"I lead him right to the cup?" Jace said in disbelief.

"We treated him like family" Alec said as well. "How could he do this to us?"

"Someone gave him incentive" I said as Izzy brought up another video of Hodge talking to someone over Jocelyn. "What's that ring? I don't remember Hodge ever wearing rings?"

"Who wants to bet its Valentine he's talking to." Jace growled.

"That explains how he deactivated the punishment rune, but it doesn't explain where he got the ring" Alec agreed.

"You think someone smuggled it past the wards?" Clary asked

"Maybe" Jace agree with her. "Hodge wasn't the only ex circle member around here.

"Look I know Maryse and Robert aren't the easiest people to get along with but I could never seem them being with that crazy again." I spoke, I know they had moments with their parents but Maryse would never get in line with him again, she would never but her family in harms way like that.

"Isn't that what Izzy just said about Hodge?" Izzy and I sighed but Jace seemed to understand and we thought of different avenues it could have make it in on. "If there was an intruder in the institute, we would have found it by now.

"What about the forsaken attack?" Clary questioned looking at us.

"We fought that and I never saw a ring?" I said looking over at Alec.

"I didn't either" Alec confirmed.

"There wasn't one during the autopsy" Izzy also said "But maybe the footage can give us some information. We fast forwards through the fight but didn't see anything yet.

"Try the other camera" Alec suggested. Izzy switched cameras and you saw Hodge reach into the pocket of the forsaken and pull out the ring placing it on his hand.

"There" Jace was the one who pointed it out.

"So it wasn't a random attack.

"He was just the delivery boy" I said almost in shock. I felt Alec place in hand on me. he let that thing in the building and it almost killed Alec and exposed me.

"He gives that cup to Valentine, he will create and army of Shadowhunter's. With that amount of power behind him he will kill thousands."

"He will kill thousands just creating the army, most mundane's won't survive that" Izzy said in sadness.

"We won't let that happen." I said to the group. This was a battle for all shadow hunters but at the end of the day we knew we were the only ones who could stop them.

"I'm gonna make sure of it" Jace quickly walked off and I was left standing there with Izzy, Alec and Clary. I looked back to Alec.

"You should go with him Alec, he's your Parabatia we all know he's going after Hodge, he's not in the right state on mind, go gear up and go with him please." I begged Alec," I don't want anything to happen to him" I still loved him as much as I couldn't I did and it would kill me if something happened to him.

"Okay Lynn I will, are you going to help Clary and Izzy with the book?" he asked.

"I might in a bit but I need to talk to Magnus about something first" I explained.

Alec nodded pulling me in for a hug. "Okay Lynn be careful and call if you need anything" he said and followed after Jace and Clary ran after both of them. I said my goodbyes to Izzy and made my way to Magnus' place. I decided to walk not wanting to deplete my magic in case things went south later.

"Hey Magnus" I said walking into the apartment. He was on the balcony looking out and I laughed, "You saw me coming huh?"

"Yup how are you today Kitten?" he asked greeting me with a hug.

"Ive been better" I said explaining what was going down with everything.

"Well something has been on my mind lately and I don't want you to get mad but I need to ask." I explain playing with the martini in my hand nervously, I was almost afraid to ask but I needed to know.

"Almost impossible my kitten for me to ever be mad at you." He chuckled.

"Well I know I'm like one of a kind and I have your blood in me meaning I'm part of what you are and with everything going on I was wondering who is my grandfather?" I asked. I almost thought I saw him pale at the question.

"What…Why do you want to know." He stumbled out.

"Well it kind of play into factor who I am because they made you Magnus, who is your father?"

"Now kitten somethings are better for you not to know" he said quickly as if the subject hurt.

"Magnus…" I was cut off by a knock at the door. I groaned "This conversation isn't over" I glared at him as he walked over to the door opening to revel Clary, Simon, Izzy and Camille.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any worse" I mumbled.

"So, Magnus how long has it been one hundred? One hundred fifty years?" Camille asked.

"One hundred and thirty-eight and oddly I haven't missed you" I almost spat my drink and it turned into a cough as I laughed at his comment. Izzy looked at me asking if I was ok and I just nodded trying to catch my breath.

"Of course, you have my love" she said coyly and spun to face Magnus.

"AS much as I would love to know, I don't" I spat at her.

"All right, you two can catch up later, right now we need to find the book of the white" Clary interrupted Camille and for once I was glad for her interruption.

"And you will, but not with-out Payment" Camille shot back at Clary.

"Payment what kind of payment, nothing good ever come from you" I spat at the Vampire losing my temper quickly.

"Oh what a feisty one you have here Magnus." She smiled over at me.

"What is it that you require?" Magnus asked trying to keep her off of me.

"A Clean slate" she said simply like it was nothing in the world.

"She wants a writ of turning me into a vampire." Simon said.

"And we need you to draft it" Clary finished.

"Why you little" I growled starting to advance towards her. I felt a hand grab me and I looked and saw it was Izzy,

"As much as I would love to watch you rip her to shreds we need her for the book" she said softly, and I felt my anger ebb just a bit. I took a deep breath but sighed and Izzy slowly let go of my arm.

"And I thought I was done with you" Magnus said and I felt the disappointment from him.

"We will never be done with each-other" Camille said to Magnus, like she thought she was getting him back or something.

"I'm going to call for backup" Izzy said walking away from the group.

"Simon can I talk to you for a minute" Clary took Simon to the other room leaving me with Magnus and the psycho. Magnus began the process to do the writ while Camille walked around.

"You know Magnus you never told me how much of a spit fire your daughter was." Camille said.

"Because she never concerned you" she said back. I sat on the arm of the couch behind Magnus not trusting to leave her alone with my father. I took a long swig from the whiskey bottle in my hand, that I had grabbed from his liquor table. She walked closer to Magnus leaning on the table he was using.

"You're still upset by my dalliance with that short lived Russian" she slyd.

"Upset? No, I gave up feeling anything for you over a century ago" he answered with a raise of his brow.

"Love is fleeting, even more so when your immortal" she said.

'And yet true love cannot die" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"But people can" she said angrily.

"People are more than toys for your amusement" Magnus spat back.

"Hundreds of years old and still so naive" she said getting closer to him.

"No not Naive, far from it" I said before taking a sip.

She glanced over at me. "You would know what to do with love if you found it" she said looking back at Magnus ignoring my comment. There was a flicker of emotion on his face and of course she caught it. "Or do you think you already have?" she questioned waking between me and Magnus. She sniffed the air around Magnus. "Angle Blood" she commented. With a slight pause she grabbed Magnus spinning him around placing her lips on his. Many things happened at once Alec walked in seeing them in lip lock and I got up in a flash not seeing the others in the room flinging Camille away from Magnus and Magnus spoke.

"Well this is awkward" and he looked to me pulling me away from the woman I wanted to kill in the room.

"Where's the book?" Alec asked after assessing what was happening in the room but not asking questions.

"It's complicated" Magnus said.

"Clearly." Alec spoke cautiously.

"I have it" Camille sang out.

"And she graciously offered it in exchange for her freedom."

"More like bribed" I mumbled.

"And her freedom requires a lip-lock?"

"Nope that was her ego" I said causing Izzy to smile.

"We don't negotiate with prisoners" Alec stated advancing towards me, her and Magnus.

"Prisoner? I beg to disagree, see in your only chance at saving the world"

"I could think of others that could have you in ashes on the floor." I muttered.

"Tsk, tsk Magnus you really should teach you children how to speak to elders" she chuckled.

"My bad I didn't realize I had to respect the corpse in the room" I advanced on her a sly smirk on her face, she growled at me wanting to say something but Magnus stopped her.

"Don't speak to my daughter like that ever!" her commanded her. She looked back to Alec then Magnus.

"You certainly have a type don't you Magus, he's cute took bad you won't last"

"Say that again you won't last, I see many people in the room who would gladly agree" Izzy said to her. Alec put his hands up in defeat.

"I don't have time for this where's Clary?" he asked. Magnus pointed to the other room with his pointed ring finger. I looked to Magnus as Camille walked in to the other room holding the paper in her hands.

"Can I just tear her limb from limb yet?" I uttered in frustration.

"Not yet kitten" Magnus Laughed pulling me in for a hug, he let go and I went into the other room.

"Ready to sign?" I heard Camille ask, most likely to Simon.

"Take up to the apartment, give us the book, then you can have your Pardon" he bargained. She sighed looking around the room I could almost taste her aggravation at us before facing Simon with a smile,

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Good." Simon spoke and walked out the room and we all followed as we walked out I pulled Alec aside.

"Alec is Jace ok?" I asked worried seeing as we didn't come back with Alec.

"He's went after Valentine on his own, he's completely lost it." He said running his hand through his hair.

"He will be ok." I said more to reassure myself than him.

"He wanted us to stay on the mission" Alec said. "I'm worried about him"

"Me to Alec and trust me we will figure it all out for not let's get this damn book before I lose it and kill this psycho Vamp." I said causing a smile to form on his cold face and he shook his head as we caught up to the others.

We all piled into Simon yellow monstrosity of a van and made out way to Camille apartment.

"I tell you Simon maybe a yellow Van isn't the best color, its easy to spot" I said on the way up in the elevator.

"Well I never thought of it because I never had to be worried about being spotted before" he laughed lightly. We got off the elevator and Simon commented about the underground parking as we walking into the library, and Camille was greeted by a butler. I tuned out of the conversation but something was bothering me.

"This place creeps me out" Izzy commented looking around.

"Im going to Mind the perimeter" I said and Alec and Magnus agreed.

"Ill take the back entrance you two take the front." Alec nodded and I walked around the back stairs making my way outside in the back Ally. I walked around my blade in my hand sensing something wrong and it was making the hair on my neck stand up, but not enough as I never heard the person behind me but I did feel the heavy object hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out.

3rd person POV

Izzy walked into the room Clary and Simon were in.

"We have to go, he's here" she stated. Clary grabbed the book of the white and followed Izzy to the main room only to be stopped but Valentine and a few of his men coming through a portal.

"Clarissa" Valentine greeted his daughter. "So good to see you again" he beamed, "Where is your brother and sister?"

"You think I would tell you?" she stated.

"You won't have to"

"Stay away from her!" Simon yelled at him and went to attack him, he threw Simon off of him as Clary yelled his name and pointed his seraph blade at the boy. Izzy attacked with her whip only for Valentine to grab the whip from his arm and throw the lightwood girl to the ground as well. The room looked to Jace as he ran in the room.

"Stop!" he yelled, causing Valentine to smile at his son "This time you're not getting away" men grabbed the vampire and shadow hunters and vampire holding blades to their neck preventing them from moving. Two more walked in holding Alec and Magnus as well, but Adelynn was nowhere to be seen.

"Finally ready to kill your own father" Valentine asked Jace.

"You abandoned me!" Jace said to him

"I was protecting you" he said to him "You weren't ready then but you've grown, you have become the warrior I trained you to be"

"You trained me well" Jace agreed with him still holding his blade up high

"And yet I still have so much to teach you, I brought you here for a reason, fight me and watch your friends die" he sighed "Oh and you will never know where Adelynn is either."

"What did you do with her!" Jace growled noticing now that Addy wasn't in the room and he became scared for his twin. Alec also became concerned for the girl who was he best friend. Magnus' breath hitched at the mention on his daughter being in trouble.

"You are strong but they make you weak" Jace looked around the room of his friends seeing the worried faces knowing he had one job, to save Addy and there was only one was to do it.

"Let us go" Cary said to Valentine "You can have the book we won't be able to stop you without it" she would do anything to save her siblings

"Ah Clarissa, you like your mother, willing to do anything for those you love, I'm touched but the book was never part of my plan, I want you to wake up your mother, I know that you both with join me eventually, it's fated" she readjusted the book in her arms.

"You ready?" he looked back to Jace.

"How do I know you will let them go, where is Addy?" Jace asked.

"I will let them go if you come with me, and you will see Addy as well." Valentine bargained. Jace lowered his blade

"This is insane!" Clary cried

"I'm sorry Clary I need to save her, I need to see her" he said pain in his voice, knowing he had no real choice Addy was in trouble.

"Jace what are you doing?" Clary asked her brother. "You can't be serious Valentine is wrong, you're not like him your not!" her voice was on the verge on yelling.

"You don't know that Clary, you don't know that" Jace voiced at her.

"Let them go" Valentine ordered his men, the group advanced toward Jace who yelled at the all to get back.

"Jace" Clary spoke as Valentine pulled Jace into the portal. "Jace!" Clary yelled this time shoving the book to Simon intending on going after them but only to be stopped my Alec. Clary furiously hit Alec trying to get out of his strong hold but Alec would give in, he would protect Clary for Jace, for Addy.

"If you go blindly into a portal you will be lost forever" he told her as she began to cry on him. And the room looked to each other in a silent question that hung in the air, what happened to Adelynn?

Addy POV

I woke up only to realize my hands and feet were tied down and I was laying on a table, I looked up and saw none other than Valentine standing over me.

"Well, well, well" he spoke "Finally awake I see, so for the manner in which you were taken but I knew you were never going to come willingly and you and I have some unfinished business" he said. He looked over to a man who stood by my feet.

"Begin the treatments, ill be back down soon to check the progress" he stated and the other man nodded walking towards me holding a syringe in his right hand.

"What are you doing?" I croaked. My words caught as he injected me with the dark liquid from the syringe and I felt the pain radiate though my body like my body was going up in flames and I screamed loud as I could before the blackness consumed me once more.

End of Season one

Sorry for the wait my husband got super sick and has been in the hospital and I hadn't had time to make this chapter what I wanted it to be but here it is in all the glory.

Well we have finished season one and it's been so much fun writing this but please tell me and questions or comments you have I also will be doing a Q&A for Adelynn's character so comment and questions you have about her and I will answer without giving away future information and as always

COMMENT AND VOTE PLEASE

Ill update soon I promise.


	10. They know who i am

3rd person POV (Ship)

After 2 battles won Jace asked Clary where the portal was, deep down though he felt something off looking at the demons in the cages around them. Then Clary traced a rune on her arm transforming her back into Valentine.

"Your skills might be unapparelled but your trust is sorely lacking" Valentine spoke to Jace, he makes quick walking over to him and injecting him with a sedative telling the other men to string him up.

Third person POV (Institute)

"Any word from the clave?" Izzy asked the blonde Shadowhunter.

"Not yet and we have been trying for the past four hours" Lydia said to her. "Somethings up"

"hm the clave being unhelpful? Who's shocked show of hands anyone?" Magnus said irritated. After what happened at the library he was frantic to say the least, his daughter was missing and who knew if she was still even alive at this point. Magnus had never felt such fear not knowing before.

"Im worried I don't sense Jace though our parabatia bond" Alec spoke in fear as well for both the missing parties, but had hope, only a little.

"We will find him Alexander, and Adelynn as well" Magnus said more for him own peace of mind than his in a way. A round of nods went around the table.

"When we arrested Hodge, he said valentine was on a ship they must still be over water." Then a voice the group didn't know joined into the conversation.

"Pull up the waterways around New York, it's a long shot but we might be able to see something" a man walked up to them his dirty Blonde hair falling slightly into his face.

"And who are you?" Alec asked not in the mood for people butting into his business.

"Name is Dexter Queen im from the LA institute I have been friends with Adelynn for many years, I just got word that she might be in trouble and I was hoping I could help." The group looked at him in question not knowing if his story was true.

"Who told you?" Magnus asked.

"Look I was working on a lead of my own for a mission in LA one of Addys old friends here reached out to me weeks ago informing me of her situation, the message got delayed because of my location, but Addy is like Family to me, ive known of her protecting Clary since her mother passed but I made my way here once the message got through now please can we focus of getting my friend back" Dex turned back to the waterways and Izzy commented how they couldn't have gone far. Magnus tried tracking Jace with an object but didn't get anything. This seemed to frustrate Alec causing him to blow up at the group and getting dismissed by Lydia, Dex just stood there trying to understand the people Addy had gotten wrapped up in.

Clary POV

"Mom!" I ran into the greenhouse seeing my mother standing there.

"My sweet girl, she commented holding me close

"I never thought I would see you again" I told her.

"I'm sorry I never meant for any of this to happen" she apologized but I didn't want to hear it. "All I ever wanted to do was protect you"

"I know but I'm not a kid anymore, I don't need you to protect me" I told her.

"Yes I do" she said back holding my hands.

"By telling me lies" I commented, wanting her to understand what I went through while she was away.

"Clary…" I cut her off.

"its my life I have a right to know" I reminded her.

"I was scared" he admitted to me.

"Because you married a psychopath" I said folding my arms. "My father"

"So you know?" she questioned shock on her face

"How could you"

"He wasn't always like that" she sighed "From now on no more lies" she promised.

"I have something for you" I told her and I grabbed the box from my bag.

"Where did you get this?" she asked and pain was clear on her face.

"Under the floorboards" I told her. I told her how I used to see her with it in her room. I explained how Johnathan was Jace and her face turned to fear. Luke came in the room and she questioned him as well but before Luke could answer Simon came in the room.

"Hey guys?" he said

"Simon?" she questioned

"Oh hey Mrs. F" he greeted her "Good you see you on your feet again, you look great considering the coma situation"

"What are you doing here?" she questioned confused she didn't know Simon was part of our world as well.

"Um its kind of a long story" Simon said.

"So um yeah a lot… A lot happened while you were away" I jumped in saying to my mom

"Yeah" Simon said.

"Like what?" she questioned reaching for Simon and his fangs came out and she jumped back. "You're a vampire" she looked around.

"Clary where is Adelynn?" mom looked freighted.

"She was taken my Valentine, we are trying to find her" I answered.

"Oh no" she breathed. Clary didn't understand how Joycelyn feared for the girl to return alive. Then Dex peeked his head in.

"Briefing in the Ops center now" he said. "Glad to see you are doing better Joycelyn" he said to her.

"Thank you Dex" she said and clary looked to her mom in confusion how she knew him.

"What I know more about Adelynn than you think" she answered and headed to the ops center and Clary followed her.

Magnus POV

"I know what you are going through" I told Alec up on the roof. I know the pain and the part of being scared.

"No I don think you do" Alec stammered "My brother, my parabatia is missing!"

"Alec my daughter is missing, we don't know if she is Alive or Hurt or anything I think I know how you feel!" I yelled to him and I felt tears on my face. He turned to me and paused before he wrapped me in a hug and he held onto eachother as if we let go the other would be gone too.

Addy POV (Finally lol)

I groaned hearing yelling around me. I opened my eyes seeing a dimly lit room before I heard the yelling again but then I reconozed it.

"Jace" I said weakly. I heard splashing and more yelling then his voice.

"Enough" I heard them talking but I could understand the words but I tried to speak again as agony ripped through me.

"Jace" I mustered again this time I saw Jace loom over me.

"What are you doing to her!" he yelled fumbling with things around my wrist.

"What needs to be done son, she is an abomination her magic could kill us but if it was with us we can be unstoppable" he said walking to the opposite side of me Jace was on.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt her!" he yelled.

"No I promised you would see her" he chuckled. Jace growled but he couldn't get the chains off.

"Please leave her be and come we have things to discuss." He turned around to someone behind him. "Continue one more should do it"

"No please" I croaked out and the pain began again and I heard Jace screaming over mine to stop but his voice got further away as Valentine dragged him away from me. I let the blackness consume me again but this time I was brought to a memory from long ago.

"_Do you have to go?" Dex begged me._

"_Yes Dex I do, its been 2 years here, mom needs me home, I miss her and besides I cant be in one place to long" I told him. He hugged me close and I really wanted to stay Dex was the best thing I had next to my mother and I loved coming to visit him in LA and seeing the Blackthorn gang. Mark and Helen were the best friends I could ask for and I know Julian and Emma were going to be fire when they got bigger. And the little Twins Ty and Livvy were getting so big already at just 6. Dru she was the quiet one next to Ty but she was going to be a great sister as she grew up._

"_Uh" he groaned "But I wont see you like forever from now" I laughed at his complaint._

"_You might see me sooner than you think" I commented_

"_Im holding you to that" he said pulling me in again for a hug. " And remember if you ever need me"_

"_I know" I said holding the rock tightly in my Palm. He smiled and let me go and I walked over to the wall under the bridge by the beach._

"_Don't be causing trouble in New York" he called to me._

"_Me cause trouble, never" I joked with a smile on my face, he just laughed as I made a portal and made it home in time to have my mothers famous Chili dinner before we started the Mission that lead into her death, only 3 days later._

Dex POV

Dex sat in what he was told was Addy's room here at the intitute, he ran his hand over her dresser seeing many of her things here but also some of it missing. But I found the stone glowing lightly on the bed so I grabbed it in my hand as He heard the door bang lightly and he saw a man standing there that seemed familiar but not. He wore makeup not much but just enough, he had a square jawline and rings adorned his hands matching his very fashionable outfit. I hid the stone as the man spoke.

"You must be Dex" he said to him.

"And you are?" he questioned, not yet trusting this man.

"Sorry where are my manners, seems like in trying times we all forget pleasantries, I'm Magnus Bane." He said and it clicked for Dex, this was the high warlock of Brooklyn.

"Sorry I didn't know who you were ive never come to visit out here," he chuckled, "Always said I would come hang with Addy here but she always came to see me instead." I walked towards Magnus and reached my hand out to him. "Sorry Dexter Queen from the LA institute, ive come to help with the problem at hand" he shook it gently.

"Its not problem but I do wonder how you know Addelynn?" Magnus questioned Dex.

"Sorry childhood friends she visited me shortly after her 12th birthday after getting back from London before she went back with her mom to New York, they never wanted to stay in one place to long, she never explained why but in knew it had to do with her being special." Dex explained.

"So you know?" Magnus acted surprised to say the least.

"I wasn't supposed to but it was during a fight she lost control but it saved me from a demon I promised I wouldn't say anything." I said to him.

He nodded his head. "That's good, I just hope we find her soon and shes ok" Magnus said.

"Me too" I said looking down at the stone in my palm as I slide in it my pocket not wanting Magnus to see it. Magnus bid him goodbye and left leaving Dex alone with his worry about his friend. After a few minutes the alarmed Blared and he ran to the ops center seeing what the hype was about. Addy's friends and aldertree we talking but he saw nothing more than the two faces on the screen that said wanted dead or alive. Jace Wayland and Adelynn RavenScar. The clave knew who she really was and it was going to cause her death.

Addy POV

I woke up once again only this time I wasn't on the table and I wasn't chained up. I groaned and even not being chained I was still on the cold hard ground. I tried sitting up leaning on the wall behind me but that was as far as I could manage at the moment. I looked around seeing I was alone in the room. I head someone coming closer to me and I saw Dot. Only it didn't really seem like her she was pale and had black lines on her face.

"Hey finally awake. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like death" I croaked.

"I bet look Valentine wants you on the top of the ship when him and Jace get back" she said.

"From where?" I asked. But it was quick when a portal opened and Valentine and Jace came out Valentine with an arrow in his shoulder.

"you set me up to kill that Vampire!" Jace yelled at him.

"Jace?" I said my voice still struggling.

"Addy?" he questioned he forgot about Valentine and ran over to me helping me off the ground. "Are you ok"

"Ask again later" I groaned standing barely next to him.

"You have to admit the world is better off without her" he said, "Downworlder's multiply with a bite while out numbers dwindle year after year"

"What did you make him do?!" I growled at Valentine.

"Things that need to be done, now we can begin with you" he smiled at me and I stood there more afraid at what he was going to make me do, but confident it would harder than he thought. I wasn't going down without a fight.


	11. they know who i am (Extended)

Addy POV CONT

He looked to a Shadowhunter who stood in the corner, "Prepare her for phase 2 I must speak with Jace privately about one more thing" and then I grabbed roughly by 2 of them and taken to another room. I was pushed in and I caught myself barely before hitting the ground and clothes were thrown at me.

"Get dressed Half-breed" he growled and slammed the door and I heard the sound of the lock click on the door. I looked down at my hand and saw the tiny stone ring that I had made years before and I ran my hand over it. Dex I really hope you are here, you are the only one I think that can find me.

Institute 3rd person POV

Dex sat on the training room floor watching the very handsome Shadowhunter Alec take the beating on the punching bag. Too bad this one was taken.

"Don't be too hard on the bag it might take some offense" he told Alec to paused long enough to look at him in disgust but whatever reply he was going to say was interrupted when Clary walked in.

"Alec are you ok?" the red hair girl asked.

"Bold of you to show your face around here" he inquired.

"I can explain" she said.

"Unless your explanation can bring back Jace and Find Lynn, Save it."

"Alec Jace in my brother too and Addy is my sister, I want them back just as bad." She told him and he breathed heavy and leaned back away from the Punching bag

"You barely know him, I grew up with him, I just got Lynn back after she was torn away from us again. He is my brother and she is my best friend."

"Alec" she reached for him and he pulled away, Dex just sat there not wanting to become a part of this "Alec I want Jace back just as much as you do, I want o find Addy safe and unharmed as well, I want my family back together, I am not my mother."

"How well do I even know you, you show up out of nowhere and convince my brother you convince me to go search for your mother and the next you know Jace and Lynn are missing and your mother is trying to kill him!"

"I had nothing to do with that I would never hurt Jace!" she exclaimed

"Since you have arrived you have cause nothing but problems, My family lost their birthright, Izzy was almost de-runned and now Valentine has my parabatia and my best friend, it is all because of you!"

"Alec!" Dex yelled getting up,

Alec whirled around to face the other boy.

"And don't get me started on you!" he yelled and then Izzy walked in

"Alec… this isn't any of their faults, not Clary's not Dexter its Valentine."

"I'm sorry" Clary managed to get out.

"When are you going to realize that you don't belong here, you never have" Alec then walked away and Isabelle chased after him yelling his name. Dex got up from where he sat to the girl who was frozen in the middle of the room and pulled her in for a hug. Surprisingly she didn't fight him but held on to him like she was lost at sea.

The next morning Dex sat in the kitchen area and he saw Jocelyn running around Luke close to her and something wasn't sitting right with him.

"Jocelyn what's wrong?" he asked

"Clary is missing I think I know where she is but she wants nothing to do with me." she rambled.

"Then lets go" little did Dex know he would find her, and that quick she was going to he taken just like Jace was by Dot.

Addy POV

I don't know how long I was in that room but it seemed like hours if not days. I kicked the wall in frustration why clean me up to let me rot in a locked room. I heard the chain rattle on the door and I braced myself for the worst and when the door opened I saw a flash of firery hair.

"Clary?" I asked and I saw her and dot standing in the doorway.

"Adelynn!" Clary exclaimed and she ran at me crushing me in a hug.

"Clary what are you doing here?" I yelled at her when we pulled away.

"It's a very long story but we need to get to Jace." Hearing his name I knew I had to put every thing else aside. "Come on" and I followed her and Dot up to the top of the boat where we saw Jace with a sword to a werewolfs neck.

"I obeyed the accord im part of Luke's pack" she cried "We don't hurt anyone we are not like that.

"A wolf will say anything to go free, but she can never chance who she is" Valentine told Jace "You let her live son and she will kill again and again and again."

"Jace!" Clary yelled grabbing his attention

"Clarissa how nice of you to join us, oh and I see we let the demon out of the cage how nice to see you too Adelynn." Valentine stated "Perhaps you two can convince your brother what he started." He said more looking at Clary than me.

"Jace I need you to listen to me, everything I said before I was under a spell." She paused.

"Run!" me and her both yelled.

"Johnathan!" Valentine yelled. He grabbed Clary's hand and mine and ran towards the side "Johnathan there is no way out!" we saw our selves surrounded. I stood back with Clary as Jace who was armed with a seraph blade fought through. Once the others were down me and clary followed Jace but he groaned and his nose began to bleed. I yelled feeling a knife lodge into my side that one of them threw at me. I groaned but ripped it out and me and Clary knew we needed to go now.

"We have to go now Jace!" she yelled as Dot broke down the wards. As we ran, I let some information be known.

"I forgot to mention I can't SWIM!" I yelled in the air before my body hit the icy water, and our hands slipped apart and I thought in the water, it's this how I'm really going to die?


End file.
